New Alliance
by DalzellDragon
Summary: After being shot down by bounty hunters and crash landing on a unknown planet. Ratchet, Clank, and Talwyn must survive both its wild and urban jungles alike along with the help of one of the planet's strongest warriors and his cocky sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Moving Targets

This story takes place nearly one earth year after the end of the A CRACK IN TIME story. Ratchet and Talwyn have dating for nearly a year and Talwyn has begun to move to the city of Megalopolis to be closer to Ratchet and Clank. She is still in the process of moving and travels with Ratchet back and forth to the Apogee Space Station to gather her belongings. And this is where the adventure begins.

Radio: { And that was Gris Frown with No 3x and up next its Patty Jerry with Firestorm on the galaxy's 1 music station 789.6 ~CLICK~}

"Hey I was listening to that, What gives?" Ratchet yells with a look disagreement as Clank reaches up changes the ship's radio station from the back seat.

"U have been listening to that station since we left Megalopolis and its bored poor Talwyn to sleep!" Clank responds as he changes through all the station signals.

Unknown to the trio a cloaked Warship has been trailing their ship since they blasted off from Megalopolis.

"Sir we have the Lombax's ship in firing range!" a pilot on the Warship announces. "Wait just a little longer I want this shot to count, its been a long search but now Mr. Hardlight will soon have pay up the 2,000,000 bolt bounty he placed on the head of that furball! Now I Captain Gastonia Darkwater will be known as the Galaxy's greatest bounty hunter! Now Lt. Scorch you may fire when ready, erase that Lombax from existence.

Lt. Scorch looks back at his robotic Captain with a evil grin but with also a sense of fear as he knew that if this shot missed its mark their will be hell to pay as the brother of Angstrom Darkwater was quick to anger and quicker to rip the head off the poor soul that caused that anger.

The Warship then uncloaks and aims its laser at Ratchet's ship. Ratchet and Clank are to busy fighting over the radio to notice death approaching at a fast rate from behind.

!FIRE!

The Warship's laser charges up and let out a beam of green energy directly at the Aphelion. A red alert sounds on the HUD which wakes up Talwyn, she notices the laser and grabs the controls from Ratchet sending Aphelion into a barrel roll. The Laser strikes the base of the left wing causing the warp drive to go haywire and sending the trio in a uncontrolled course into deep space!

"You missed fool, I'll have your head for this!" Capt. Darkwater screams with his sword drawn.

"But Captain the Lombax is no where to be found maybe we can lie to Mr. Hardlight and still collect the bounty." Scorch says with a stutter.

"Good ideal Lt. Scorch set a coarse for Planet Vetlex, that Lombax is done for anyway HA HA HA HA" The Evil Captain demands as the Warship hits hyper drive!

Elsewhere the Aphelion still in a uncontrolled barrel roll loses fuel and get caught in the Gravity of a uncharted planet. Talwyn and Ratchet try to control the freefall but to no avail. "We have no choice but to make a hard landing, lets aim for that lake area." Ratchet says with a worried look.

Without warning the Left wing breaks away and Aphelion makes a nose dive into the forest.

After a few minutes Talwyn and Clank both wake up to find Ratchet unconscious and bleeding from the head. "Ratchet is hurt bad we need to find some kind of help." Clank says with concern.

Talwyn who has a look of complete horror on her face as she looks out the window taps Clank on the back of the head, "I think we need help first because a few of the locals have come to welcome us and they look hungry!"

Three large T-Rex like creatures each with a glowing yellow jewel in their heads have surrounded the ship and a fourth is on top of it trying to rip its way in!

Talwyn grabs two blasters and throws one to Clank then gives him a wink and says if we are going to die then we go out with a bang!

Looks like trouble for the gang!

Chapter 2 in coming soon.

Please review but be kind as this is my first adventure story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Unknown Savior**

Talwyn, Clank, and Ratchet are in a life or death situation. The three Creatures that they have come face to face on this uncharted Planet weren't exactly the welcoming committee they expected. The creatures growled with hunger as they circled the crashed Aphelion, then a fourth jump on top of the ship and started chewing through the hull with triggered a nervous Clank to start fired his Blaster wildly out the Cockpit Window.

"Clank calm down don't shoot!" Talwyn yelled. But it was too late as Clank's Laser Blasts shattered the window creating a easy excess point for the Trio's attackers.

One Creature runs full speed and slams skull first into Aphelion flipping the ship upside down. Clank is thrown into the rear of the cockpit as Talwyn tumbles out the window and into a bush. Talwyn coughs as the environment's loose sand and dust covers her face and invades her mouth and nose.

"O _-cough- _CRAP!" Talwyn thought to herself as three of the Creatures now surrounded her, all of them drooled in anticipation of the fresh kill they were about to enjoy.

One made its move and hurled itself teeth first at Talwyn, she closes her eyes and screams but doesn't feel any sudden rush of pain. Talwyn peeks between her fingers to see Clank wrapping the Plasma Whip around the mouth of her attacker. A second Creature grasps Clank in its blade-like claws and tosses him face first at the ground next to Talwyn.

"I'm sorry Talwyn I tried to hold them off." Clank whispered in sorrow. He knew that this was as the end and worst of all he had broken the promise he made to Ratchet. The Trio had made a pack to always be there for each other and if anything happened to Ratchet he would protect Talwyn, but even his superior intellect couldn't help the two of them escape the jaws of death.

With three Creatures surrounding them and one trying to rip Aphelion apart to reach a defenseless Ratchet, Talwyn and Clank embraced and closed their eyes awaiting death. But to Talwyn's surprise death never comes. She opens her eyes to find one of the creatures dead with a huge burn wound at the back of its head.

"What the Hell just happened!" was the only thought flooding her confused brain.

"I guess you don't know Jak do ya Babe." a unknown voice said.

Talwyn looked around only to find a short orange furred otter looking Creature laying beside her with a huge grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Talwyn asked, "What are you?, a weasel or something." Clank soon followed suit.

"Look cue-ball the name is Daxter and I'm not a damn weasel I'm a Ottsel OK so listen and say it with me Ottseeeel " Daxter yelled with his finger jammed in the middle of Clank's face.

"OK cool your name is Daxter but aren't these Creatures more important right now?" Talwyn questioned Daxter.

"What da Metalheads? Jak's already done frying both their Asses!" A carefree Daxter explains as picks two fruit from the bush and offers one to Talwyn.

"So who is Jak exactly?" Clank wondered.

"O no one just the tall muscular guy pointing that Peacemaker Gun at the two of ya. Hey Jak don't kill the sexy looking girl yet, I think she getting the hots for me!" A cocky Daxter yells to ashadowed figure standing at the top of a nearby cliff with his gun still drawn.

Jak then jumps from the cliff and lands next to Daxter who climbs up and stands on his shoulder. Jak eyes Clank and then looks up and down at the curves of Talwyn's body before saying "Wow you sure are fine but aren't from around here are ya."

"Thanks for your help, Um Jak isn't it? We crash landed on your planet after being shot down by some unknown attackers. I'm Talwyn Apogee a Markazian and he is Clank a Robot, our Planet is several light-years from here." Talwyn explains.

"I don't know what light-years mean but it sounds sexy coming her!" Daxter says with a wink.

"Step off you furry idiot, Light-years are measure of time and distance in space. And by the way Talwyn is spoken for." Clank says sticking his chest out at Daxter.

Daxter jumps from Jak's shoulder and gets in Clank face again. "By you dork, that's a good one and the next time you insult me I'll wear u like a pendant Tin Man.

Jak then grabs Daxter up by the tail. "Cool it furball, I'm sorry you two he's a bit rude but he means well."

Before another word can be uttered the fourth Metalhead appears from behind the group. It lets out a thunderous roar and charges at the group. Jak reaches for his gun but it sent flying by the Metalhead's long tail. The Metalhead opens its huge jaws to grab Daxter but then stops in place as blood begins to pour from its mouth. The beast's head then falls off and lands with its open jaws in front and behind Daxter who instantly faints.

A look of relief covers Talwyn's face as she notices a bloody Omniwrench spinning like a boomerang over her head and back to it's user, a extremely battered and bloody Ratchet who catches and uses it for a standing support.

"RATCHET!" Talwyn and Clank scream in unison.

"What up baby? What's up little buddy? I thought you guys forgot me back there." Ratchet says before collapsing to the ground.

"O NO, RATCHET!" Talwyn screams as she runs to her boyfriend's side.

"O man he's in bad shape, Dax call Pecker tell him to get a health pod ready!" Jak demands as picks up Ratchet over his shoulder.

"Health pod?" Clank questioned.

"Of coarse TinMan there's a Hospital back in town. Did u think that we were savages out here or something." A dizzy Daxter responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hunt Continues**

_Several Light-years away Capt. Darkwater's Warship enters the Solar System of the Captain's employer Mr. Ace Hardlight._

" Sir we are approaching Planet Maraton 7 as requested." Lt. Scorch announces over the Warship's main loud speaker.

"I can smell those glorious silver 2,000,000 bolts already. That's a huge bounty to collect for the death of such a pitiful little creature but I've done worst for worst HA HA HA." The twisted Captain thinks to himself.

After landing on the Planet's surface Capt. Darkwater and his crew head straight to the home of Ace Hardlight who at one point in his life was the main superstar and top warrior at the Dreadzone. That was until a rogue Lombax named Ratchet appeared on the scene and worked his way up the ranking then defeated Ace himself. After that lost Ace's life spiraled out of control and he ended up in Prison. Even there he couldn't escape the Lombax that haunted his recent memories as Ace could only stand by and watch as Ratchet broke in and then out of the Prison to Rescue a woman named Talwyn. After his release Ace dedicated the rest of his life to the death of the Lombax who ended his career. Ace sold weapons, technology, and all possible whereabouts of Ratchet and Clank to the Space Pirates and their leader Romulus Slag to gain income and in turn hire Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters who single purpose were to kill Ratchet at all cost after the death of Capt. Slag.

The Capt. Busted through the door of Ace's office with only one thing in mind. Bolts!

"Mr. Hardlight I've come to collect the bounty on the one named Ratchet." The Capt. Announces with a evil grin.

"So Darkwater you've completed your task, is that damn Lombax dead?" Ace growls.

"Of coarse Mr. Hardlight I kept my word and the Lombax is no more."

"Then why is the tracker I had placed on his ship The Aphelion years ago still signaling. Is it that your crew fail and you are bringing me false claims?" Ace questioned.

"I don't believe that the brother of the great Angstrom Darkwater has been reduced to lies and deception. Maybe I made a mistake in hiring you."

"I'm the great Captain Darkwater I have no reason to impress you but as a man of my word I will find a kill the Lombax!" Darkwater says.

"Then take this tracker with you and just destroy whatever Planet or Space Station that he is hiding on, don't fail me or you and your crew will have to answer to my fiends Chainblade and Hacksaw."

_Back on the Uncharted planet..._

_Ratchet slowly wakes up to find himself wearing a O2 mask, floating nude in a tube of liquid._

"Were the heck am I? What the heck is this stuff? And were the hell are my clothes?" Ratchet yelled.

"Ratchet it's good to see you awake again. For your first and 2nd questions we're at a Medical Lab in Haven City on a uncharted Planet. And for your third question your clothes were so torn and bloody Jak had his wife Keira and Daxter's wife Tess design you a outfit." Clank answered approaching Ratchet 'who is now covering his Lombaxian Manhood with his hands' from across the room.

"Who are Jak, Keira, and Tess?" Ratchet asked.

"They're our new friends. In fact all of us maybe dead now if it wasn't for Jak and Daxter!" Talwyn answered as she entered the room and placed her left hand on Ratchet's Health Pod.

Ratchet swims down to meet her eye to eye and places his left hand on the glass to meet hers.

" I'm so glad you OK Ratchet I thought I might have lost you yesterday. You were hurt really bad from the crash and still you found a way to fight and protect Me and Clank. You're just amazing!" Talwyn says with a smile and a tear in her eye.

Ratchet with a slight blush on his face slowly responds, " I'll always be there for you and Clank. I would rather die then lose either one of you, you're the only family I have.

"Anyways it takes more than a little crash to take this big man down!" Ratchet says as he flexes his left arm which brings a much needed smile on Talwyn's face.

"I'll turn the machine off so you can get out of their Ratchet." Clank says while pressing buttons on the console.

" I'll go find Keira and get your new clothes. O and Ratchet honey why are you hiding your self from me its not like I haven't seen that side of you before." Talwyn says with a wink as she exit's the room.

Ratchet face turns bright red as he noticed Clank looking back at him with a sly smile.

" Um Clank about um what she said! " Ratchet stutters.

" Don't worry Ratchet I've already forgotten what she said, but it's about time." Clank says with a smile as he turns his back to Ratchet.

_A few hours later…._

Ratchet exit's the Medical room with Clank wearing a all black native outfit with gold shoulder and arm plates similar to Jak's blue and silver one. Down the hall Talwyn waits at the doorway with the rest of the crew.

"Ratchet meet Jak and his wife Keira, Daxtera nd his wife Tess, and their partner Pecker. They all helped in some way with our rescue. Everyone this is Ratchet" Talwyn says proudly.

"So your Jak the guy that killed the Metalheads Clank was telling me about. You sure hace some mad skills, thanks for your help. And you must be Daxter?" Ratchet responds.

"Thanks for protecting Talwyn during the fight buddy."

"No problem bro I'll do anything for a sexy lady." Daxter says with a wink.

Ratchet pulls out his Omniwrench and points it at Daxter and with a half smile says, " That reminds me. If your ever push up on Talwyn again I'll rip your head off like a rusted corkscrew. Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" Daxter responds with eyes saucers.

Tess then butts in giggling, " No need for that Ratchet because if my Daxter poo even touches another lady I'll break his handsome little neck myself, TeHe."

The gang then leaves the Medical Lab headed toward Jak and Daxter's Outpost and Garage at the edge of the city where Clank and Talwyn had already visited during Ratchet's Medical stay.

"Our next step is to find and recover your Aphelion. I would like to study your technology as well Ratchet if that's not a problem with you." Keira announces to Ratchet.

"Sure Keira be my guest but first I need to talk with Talwyn in Private so you guys go on ahead we'll catch up later."

"Cool, meet up with us at the outpost Talwyn know the way just use this Hover Car ." Jak says as he fires up his Red X Race Car and the others climb aboard.

As the group drive off Ratchet looks over at Talwyn with a worried look.

" So Talwyn did you see what really happened up there? Who fired on us unprovoked?" Ratchet wondered.

" I got a small peek at the ship a if it is who I think then this whole Planet is in danger as long we remain here." Talwyn says looking Ratchet in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: To the Wasteland**

While driving though the city toward Jak's Outpost Talwyn gives Ratchet the lowdown on Capt. Gastonia Darkwater.

"Let me get this straight, this Capt. Darkwater is the brother the Darkwater that was killed by Slag years ago?" Ratchet asks for the third time.

"Yes Ratchet." Talwyn answers with a frown.

"Then why the hell is he after me I had nothing to do with that crap, I was only trying to find clues of Clank's whereabouts!" Ratchet shouts with his arms folded, drawing attention for people along the street.

"I already told you Angstrom was a pirate but Gastonia is a bounty hunter and his crew is made of assassins and mercenaries. He only works for hire which means that someone else wants you out of the picture! But the question now is who?" Talwyn explains again.

Ratchet thinks to himself, " I have no enemies left I think. Qwark and I squashed our problems long ago, Chairman Drek is dead and Dr. Nefarious lost his damn mind so who else could it be?"

After a few more minutes of driving Ratchet & Talwyn arrive at Jak's Outpost at the western edge of the city. As Talwyn drives up two large doors slide open to reveal Jak and Keira's Garage. Ratchet's eyes open wide in amazement.

"Holy Crap! Look at all these rides Jak has, It's the most beautiful sight I have even seen. Other than you baby hehe!" Ratchet says to Talwyn who is looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

Ratchet jumps from the Hover Car and runs around like a kid in a game store. Jak has all types of vehicles from a row of small Jet-boards to a huge truck with tires twice Ratchet's height. Ratchet drools as he approaches Jak's Red X Racer and a blue one parked next to it.

" Javelin and MidNite, beautiful aren't they?" A voice says from above.

Ratchet and Talwyn look up to see Jak, Daxter and Clank riding down a elevator. Jak walks over and stands beside Ratchet swinging two sets of keys on his fingers.

Here Ratchet are the keys to MidNite, I figure that you'll need a ride as long as your stuck here." Jak says as he tosses Ratchet the keys.

Ratchet's eyes gleam like a kid on Christmas morning at the very thought of driving that Racer.

"Better take care of her bro, like any good woman she is beautiful to look at but a hellcat to try to control! Oh yeah." Daxter says with a sly grin, loss in his own thoughts.

"Jak and I have already mapped out the best route to take to retrieve Aphelion." Clank explains as he hands Ratchet a map.

Ratchet stares at the group with a puzzled look on his face. "Why do we need a plan lets just go and get my ship already." Ratchet yells.

" You maybe brave but you know nothing about our Planet especially the Wastelands." Jak says bursting Ratchet's bubble.

"What are the Wastelands?" Ratchet asks.

"Hundreds of miles of pure hell. Sandstorms, quicksand, Dark Eco lakes, Metalheads, and gangs of Marauders are the norm out there." Jak Explains.

"Not a fun damn place to be unless you have a tough ride, a big gun, and big balls if you catch my drift." Daxter butts in, interrupting Jak.

Ratchets just looks over at Clank and smiles.

" Sounds like that place in right up our alley. Your talking to the guys that have faced Space Pirates, Reborn Cragmites, the entire Blarg Army, and that retard . So I'll wipe my butt with your Metalheads and Marauders." Ratchet boasts with confidence.

"This guy has balls, I may be able to use his help as long as he is here" Jak thinks to himself.

"So Ratchet lets take these Racers out for a spin and find your ship but lets just hope the Marauders haven't found it first or we will be in for a fight." Jak says as he and Daxter jump into the Javelin.

Ratchet and climbs into the driver's seat of the MidNite and Clank sits behind him at the turret controls. Ratchets looks around amazed at the powerful but simple design of the Racer.

" This is going to be sweet!" Ratchet yells as a second set of doors slide open facing the vast sea of sand and rocky hills that is the Wasteland.

Jak hits the gas and turbo leaving Ratchet in the dust.

"Come on Ratchet and Clank lets see if you guys can keep up." Jak yells back with a laugh.

Jak looks back but sees no sign of the MidNite. He shows down to give Ratchet a chance to catch up but only to look back and see calm horizon and no sign of Ratchet and Clank.

"Hey Jak maybe we should go back for those two slowpokes before a Metalhead makes a meal of them." Daxter says with a sarcastic look.

Just as Jak turns the Javelin around the roar of a engine could he heard in the distance, and then out of nowhere the MidNite launches from the top of a nearby hill. Ratchet is all smiles as he pops a wheelie during the MidNite's landing. Jak could only laugh when Ratchet parks beside him with load of Metalhead jewels in his Racer.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but we saw a group of those Metalhead things and decided I needed some driving practice." Ratchet says as Clank tosses the load of jewels to Daxter, who sticks up his nose.

"Jealous?" Clank asks Daxter.

"Of you tin man? That's a good one, I'd rather sniff Krew's dirty underwear before I even think about..." Daxter responds before Jak shuts him up.

"We don't have time for this lets just find the ship and get back home before dusk. Some extremely rough creatures stir at night around here." Jak warns.

After a few hours of driving the crew arrives at Aphelion's crash site but only to find small bits of the ship scattered here and there.

"Son of a... ! Where's my ship! " Ratchet growned at the top of his lungs.

"Looks like some Marauders got here before us, too bad buddies we might as well head back home." Daxter says nervously pointing behind his back the way they came.

"No way Dax I'm going to find my ship, so where can I find these Punk-ass Marauders? " Ratchet asks griping his Omniwrench .

"Well since we're in the North Desert their closest campsite will be at the Grand Lake" Jak answers.

"You mean we are going to just barge into a Marauder Camp, that's a death wish I hope you guys know! " Daxter butts in.

" Hell yeah that's where we are going." Ratchet speaks in soft voice before slamming his wrench into a nearby boulder cracking it in half.

Clank just gives a worried smile, " Well you hear the man, lets get going."

**Several Light years away on Planet Kerwan … **

" Sorry Capt. But the Lombax isn't here" Lt. Torch announces to Capt. Darkwater while he and Lt. Scorch ransack Ratchet's Apartment in Metropolis.

" Since he isn't here burn the place to the ground so he won't have a home to return to." the Capt. Ordered.

With huge flamethrowers several of Darkwater's robotic crew members set aflame every single bit of Ratchet's belongings, everything except a small photo album.

Gastonia flipped through the book eyed with a evil grin pictures of Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, Sasha, Pres. Qwark, Skids, Angela Cross, Big Al, Cronk & Zephyr, and a one last picture folded around a Gold Pocket Watch.

"Well well well, it seems that our little furry target is more valuable than we think. Change of plans crew lets pay President Qwark a little visit! " Darkwater orders as he walks from the burnt remains of Ratchet's home, his tatured cape blowning in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Welcome action fans to another violence and gore filled episode of DREADZONE. Today in our main event currrent Champion Ace Hardlight will battle Westin Valor in the Pitt of Hell, but first that young upstart Ratchet The Lombax will battle the mighty Chainblade in a battle to the death. Ever since his debut Ratchet has been quickly rising though the rankings and some say he may one day challenge Hardlight himself for the Championship." _

Ace heart filled with rage and jealousy as he watched the old holodisc of his days at the Dreadzone. He was the best in the Galaxy and no one could touch him. He had the money, fame, and women that normal men could only dream of.

"Damn that Lombax he took it all from me, the fame the money it was all mine. But then he had to come along. Ratchet I will pay dearly for ruining my life!" Hardlight thought to himself as he stared out into the night sky.

"Mr. Hardlight Sir we have a incoming video message transmitting from Capt. Darkwater on Planet Kerwin." Informed one for Hardlight's robot servants.

"Don't stand there looking stupid, put in on the screen already!" Hardlight yelled while kicking another robot out of his path and into the nearest wall.

Hardlight's Computer screen tuned into the message frequency and revealed Capt. Darkwater and his crew on the balcony of President Qwarks Home with Qwark tied up on the ground.

"Mr. Hardlight I have both bad and good news. The bad news is that we have yet to track down the whereabouts of the Lombax, but the good news is that we have 'influenced' our o so humble President to tell us everything knows about the Lombax." Capt. Darkwater informs his employer.

"Influence! Ya'll killed Skrunch you Sons- of -Blargians!" Qwark butts in before being slammed back into the ground by Lt. Scorch.

"Ha, flattering will get you nowhere Qwark." Lt. Scorch says with a wicked smile.

"Now Mr. Hardlight what should we do with him? Decapitation ? " Darkwater wonders with a evil ear to ear smile.

" No Captain bring him to me as he is more valuable to us alive. Its not everyday that one gets to torture a President!" Hardlight says as he turns off his communicator.

"As you wish Sir." Darkwater answers with a bow before signing off.

"But Captain why did you lie, we found the location of the Lombax's ship hours ago." Lt. Scorch wondered.

"Don't you get it fool we have President Qwark captive. He knows the whereabouts of all of that damn Lombax's friends and allies. Just imagine the amount of bolts we will be paid when we haul in the whole lot of em.

"Will be paid Sir?"

"Yes because we won't bring in The President until he leads us to any of their allies and then we catch that Lombax himself." Darkwater says with a smile as he holds a old rusted sword to Qwark's neck .

As Darkwater and his crew head toward their ship with President Qwark in tow, another figure lurks in the shadows unnoticed by any of the crew. As Darkwater's ship departs the figure steps out of the shadows.

He wears a purple outfit with a black battle vest, gloves and boots, he also carries two swords in the back slots of his vest. The fighter then signals that the coarse is clear as two more figures appear from the shadows as well. They too wear battle vests with swords but one with a red outfit and the other with a blue one.

"Got Damn it! How could we let them escape, the Cazar Elites never lose a target!" The red outfitted Cazar Warrior yells.

"Cool it Axle, there was nothing we could do. Blaze what's our next step?" The blue suited Cazar says to his commander as he tries to calm his comrade.

"Axle, Storm the both of you know that the Elites stay cool and collected even in the face of failure. We must simply contact Sasha and initialize plan B before Darkwater locates Ratchet and Talwyn!" Blaze says calmly as Darkwater's ship disappears into the clouds.

On Planet Marcadia …

"Ms. Phyronix Ma'am we have a incoming video message from your Brother!" A advisor informs Sasha.

"Thanks I'll take it in my office." Sasha responds.

"Blaze what happened, where's Qwark?" Sasha questioned her Brother.

"I'm sorry sis but we were too late to set up our ambush. Capt. Darkwater took President Qwark to some guy named Hardlight as a source of ransom. He is also using Qwark's knowledge to find all of Ratchet's allies so you better take a low profile until we can enact plan B." Blaze informs his sister.

"Blaze I didn't become Prime Minister of Maracadia by keeping a low profile. I'll do what it takes to rescue President Qwark and find Ratchet, Darkwater or no Darkwater." Sasha says in a stern voice.

"Until we enact plan B the three of you should tail Capt. Darkwater undiscovered and find where Hardlight's hideout is located. Now take care you three." Sasha commands.

"Hey Sasha when all of this crap is over how about you and I go on a date to Metropolis, we can even double date with Ratchet and Talwyn if you want." Storm says with a smile as he takes the Megacorp communicator from Blaze.

"Lets see how things go first before I agree to anything Storm." Sasha says with a wink before signing out.

The Cazar trio then uncloak their star fighters and takeoff after Darkwater.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IVE BEEN PRESSED FOR TIME LATELY...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Marauder Camp

As the sun slowly begins to set over the North Desert, two X Racers blaze a dusty trail across the desolate landscape . Jak & Daxter are in the lead car with Ratchet & Clank following close behind. Ratchet scans the horizon ahead looking any sign of his beloved ship or the cowards who stole it. Soon a large lake comes into view and as the group drive closer to it's shore, Daxter notices smoke rising from near the opposite bank.

" Yo Jak I think we've found them, look over there beyond the palm trees." Daxter yells as he points to the black smoke rising up from a source just beyond view.

Jak stops his Racer behind a moss covered boulder at the water's edge and signals Ratchet to do the same.

" Ok guys we'll walk from here so we will have the advantage of sneaking into the camp unnoticed." Jak tells the group as he grabs his Morph-Gun and a two Gold War Knives made from Metalhead jewels out of the Javelin's storage trunk. Jak tosses one knife to Daxter who scraps it to his side and offers the second to Ratchet who readily declines.

" No thanks buddy, my Omniwrench is all I need. Now lets go pay these boys a visit." Ratchets says as he lifts his wrench in the air for all to see.

The group starts walking along the shore in the shallow water as to keep their trail hidden from view of any Marauder guards that maybe patrolling the area. As the group reaches the opposite shore, Daxter runs up ahead then crawls through the brush to survey the area. Daxter looks on in shock at the size of the camp and then calls Ratchet and the others over to have a look for themselves.

" We're about to be in some major shit guys." Daxter exclaims as he points out the twenty or so armed guards surrounding the camp and four machines gun equipped Dust Demon Buggies parked on top a hill overlooking the camp.

The Campsite looks more like a small community with nearly forty large tents arranged in a circle around a large smoldering fire pit in the center. Three large Slam Dozer trucks are parked in the center of the Camp with the one parked in the middle chained to a long covered trailer.

"Aphelion!, That's got to be her!" Ratchet exclaimed as he noticed the odd shape of the trailer's covered cargo. Ratchet then grabs his Omniwrench and makes a step forward only to be pulled back by the tail.

"What the hell are you thinking? Didn't you see the three guards only 50yds in front of us?" Daxter whispers as he continues to hold his grip on Ratchet's tail.

"Um yeah, its only three of them. I can take all of them out in one shot. Don't believe me then check this out!" Ratchet says with confidence as gets a firm grip on his Wrench.

With one smooth throw Ratchet's Wrench nails the first guard in the jaw which KOs him instantly, ricochets off of him into the chest of the second scoring another KO, and finally pinning the third to the ground by the right shoulder.

"Damn!" Was all the that Daxter could say as his bottom jaw drops.

Ratchet then calmly walks up to the third guard who is still in shock from the Lombax's stealthy attack. Ratchet then picks up his wrench like a golf club and swings at the guard. The sound of the metal wrench colliding with the guard's skull makes Jak, Daxter, and Clank flinch and close their eyes and is loud enough to alert other nearby guards.

Clank alerts everyone, "I think we've been discovered!"

"Good I haven't been in a fight since those Metalheads yesterday morning." Jak says with a smile as he locks and loads his Morph Gun.

Ten guards run down the path from the camp toward Ratchet and the Gang as two Dust Demons drive up behind them, their gun turrets already on target.

"Looks like we're surrounded guys, Just like I planned." Rachet says with a smirk. As the Marauders advance ever closer!

**Back in Haven City...**

"And that's how Ratchet, Sasha, and I stopped Zogg from capturing every planet in the Polaris Galaxy."

Talwyn explained as she took another sip from her cup of tea.

" So Talwyn you and Ratchet have been though a lot since the two of you met." Keira said as she used her imagination to make visions in her mind of the stories that Talwyn just told her and Tess.

" After all this time it seems like the two of you should be ready to settle down and start a family or something. It seems you really love each other." Keira says as she leaves the room.

" Me and Ratchet married with kids?" Talwyn asked herself out loud with a blush.

" Sure, I think you should go for it. Ratchet seems like a good catch to me. It's not like you haven't dreamed about it." Tess teases as she notices Talwyn's blush.

"Maybe one day in the future …." Talwyn starts to explain as Keira returns to the room holding a sleepy eyed toddler.

"Your son? He's so cute." Talwyn squealed as Keira places the toddler in her arms.

" His name is Damas Mar, after his Grandfather Damas and his Father Mar who you know as Jak." Keira explained to Talwyn.

" Jak's real name is Mar?" Talwyn asked as she looked down at the blue haired toddler cuddled in her arms.

"Well it's a extremely long story, but it sure would make a great video game plot one day! Keira said with a smile and wink.

Talwyn then imagined herself sitting in a chair cuddling a little infant of her owned as Ratchet looks on proudly over her shoulder.

**Unknown to the Women, their men were in the middle of the Marauder camp in the fight of their lives…..**

A group of armed marauders lead Ratchet, Clank, Daxter, and Jak into the center of their campsite

" Long time no see Jak, Its been awhile." The Marauder leader informs his new captives with dust and food crumbs twisted in his wiredly brown beard.

" Not long enough if I must say so myself Tiran!" Jak says with a confident smile, standing face to face with the musculer outlaw before him.

" I don't know about your two new friends here but you and the orange RAT know the penalty for trespassing on my turf!" Tiran says as he takes Jak's Morph Gun.

" Wait who you calling a rat? You cross eyed rotten breath asshole!" Daxter yells before being slammed to the ground by a guard.

" Flattering will get you skinned out here. RAT!" Tiran answers with a grin.

Ratchet just remains silent but stands his ground with a slight smirk on his face! He then cuts his eyes over to Clank who nods in agreement to some unannounced plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Marauder Camp

"Decisions, decisions. Which one of you should die first by my hands? Don't worry Jak you will be last since I want you to suffer the most, and seeing all of your comrades die first will be the perfect torment!" Tiran says with a growl as he paces back and forth in front off the now shackled Jak.

These types of situations were the norm for Jak and his buddy Daxter. Hell, they've made themselves famous for surviving such tough spots. From battling the Metalhead Kor and his army to taking on the corrupt Baron Praxis, the duo had always found a way to live another day. But this time things were different. This time the duo weren't alone in a direct life of death situation. Sure Ratchet has the attitude and skills of a warrior, but can he hold his own in a fight? As this wouldn't be just any random fight but a all or nothing rumble with a group of true battle harden assholes who are ready willing and able to break every bone in your body just to be sure that your death is as painful as possible! Jak looks over to Daxter who with only a look says "Well now would be a good time for a damn plan Jak!" Jak could onl yreturn a dishearten glance as couldn't think of a plan.

Tiran continues to pace the group and then stops and bends down to meet Ratchet face to face.

"Tell me newcomer what brings you out here to this hellhole of a place? I'm pretty sure your buddy Jak warned you of the dangers, I'm I Right?" Tiran says looking Ratchet directly in the eyes.

"I want my ship back." Ratchet says calmly.

"Ha, can you repeat that boy?" Tiran says with evil smile.

"I want my F*****G Ship back! Are you hard of hearing or something?" Ratchets yells with a stern look on his face.

"Hey fellas, the talking kitty kat wants his little airplane back!" Tiran yells sarcastically to his crew before looking Ratchet in the eyes once again.

"Look Boy you must have a big set of balls to ask any type of demand out of me." Tiran says in a low deep tone.

"I don't think that's any of your business but you can ask my girlfriend about that since she seems pretty happy to me" Ratchet says with a smirk as he interrupts Tiran.

Tiran then kicks Ratchet to the ground and kneels over him. Tiran then pulls a rusty dagger from his dusty coat sleeve places it against Ratchet's throat!

"What makes you think you can make a fool out of me and the middle of my own campsite? I could kill you right now and wear your hide as a loincloth!" Tiran screams in Ratchet's face as presses the dagger against Ratchet's windpipe.

"~cough~ Because your punk ~cough~ punkass isn't brave enough to do it yourself. That's why you command such a large group so they can do all of your dirty work and then give you all the reputation that goes along with it. Its bit sad and pitiful if I must say so." Ratchet says with a slight smirk as he coughs for air.

Daxter looks over to Ratchet, "What the heck are you thinking!"

Tiran suddenly stands up and throws the dagger point first into ground next to Ratchet's face. He looks around to his gang then down to Ratchet, Jak, Daxter, and Clank.

" So you want the ship back then I'll destroy it first to wipe that cocky look off your face. Then all of you will die one by one!" Tiran says with a eerily calm voice.

Two Marauders grab a set of rocketlauchers and take aim at Aphelion and the Slam Dozer carrying it.

"Fire at will." Tiran demands.

"NOW Clank!" Ratchet yells

It only takes Clank a millisecond to take telepathic control a weapon stored within Aphelion. Suddenly a small pod launches from within the cockpit of the ship and lands in front of the Rocket armed Marauders then transforms.

"Mr. Zurkon is ready to whip azz" The small droid announces before firing on and killing both of the Rocket armed Marauders and then freeing Ratchet and the gang with four well aimed shots.

Ratchet quickly grabs his Omniwrench and takes out the guard holding Jak's MorphGun. He tosses the gun to Jak who locks on a blue Mod which was hidden in his pants. Jak then uses the now more powerful gun to destroy the two Dust Demons parked behind them and runs off to find Tiran who has quietly disappeared during the commotion.

Daxter and Clank quickly find themselves standing back to back confronted by two marauders armed with chainsaws.

" Hey TinMan how do we get out of this one?" Daxter asked with a gulp.

"Hasta La Vista Bitches!" Mr. Zurkon yells before landed beside Daxter and shooting the saws out of the Marauders hands and then going offline.

Daxter then jumps and kicks one Marauder in the crotch and tosses sand in the eyes of the second. Out of nowhere Ratchet's wrench KOs both men and returns to Ratchet who then uses it to uppercut a Marauder trying to sneak him from behind.

"Hey guys where's Jak?" Ratchets asks.

"He went after Tiran, if you hurry you still catch them." Daxter answers pointing toward the back of the campsite.

"We'll go after them together guys, Clank we need your Thruster Pack form." Ratchet says as then Clank hops onto his back and transforms.

"Wow! You two are full of surprises" Is all that Daxter could say as Ratchet motions for him to hop on.

The trio then fly to locate and assist Jak leaving the remaining Marauders looking on in shock.

**Back in Haven City at Jessie's Ladies Wear store….. **

"I'm not sure about this girls." Talwyn says as she browses the rack of fancy evening gowns and short dresses that seem a bit too revealing.

"Come on Talwyn don't you want to look nice for Ratchet when he and the guys return later. Just imagine the looks on their faces as they return from that dusty, boring dessert to see three beautiful ladies waiting for them." Keira says as she hands Talwyn a long black gown with a slit up the left leg.

"Bring Ratchet a meal in that dress he'll be yours forever, TeHe." Tess says with a laugh.

"Ok I'll get it just so the two of you will lay off. " Talwyn says with a frown as she goes into the dressing room to try the gown on.

Talwyn returns a few minutes later wearing the gown and asks a passing store clerk, "If you were my boyfriend would you like this." Only for the clerk to return a blank stare with a bit drool oozing from the left side of his mouth.

**Back at the Marauder Camp…..**

Jak switches his gun to its red Mod as he slowly searches around the camp for any sign of the hiding Tiran.

Jak looks around the camp area and notices a captive Lurker growling toward a space behind a large tent. The Lurker totally brushes off Jak's presence and places all of its attention on the rear of the tent.

"What's back there big fella?" Jak asks the Lurker as he loosen its chains.

The Lurker breaks loose and charges toward the rear of the tent only to be shot dead. Tiran then appears from behind the tent witha large shotgun aimed at Jak's head.

"As I told ya before Jak you will die by my hands even if I have to die too. Either way I will gain back the Reputation my family lost when you caused my brother's physically deforming racing accident and later his death, which caused my family to be outcast from Haven City." Tiran explained in one brief sentence.

"Your brother was Erol? But that wasn't my fault his ass was crazy! He would have destroyed the planet if I didn't stop him." Jak said as he explained his side of the story.

Ratchet, Clank, and Daxter quietly land behind Tiran and signal the OK to Jak.

Tiran then notices he is surrounded but only smiles.

" So you think you got me. Sorry but I won't give you the satisfaction Jak. If this is the end then I'm going to finish it. Hey kitty kat take your damn ship I won't need it where I'm going and Jak you can kiss off!" Tiran says with a sadistic smile.

Tiran then turns the toward himself and fires.


	8. Chapter 8

NewChapter 8: Welcome to Haven City

Ratchet, Clank, and Jak stood over Tiran in complete shock. Never before have any of them witness someone try to willingly take their own life.

"Tiran you are completely pathetic!" Daxter says as he stands over Tiran.

"I mean really how could you point a gun at yourself at point blank range fire and miss?: Daxter questioned while face palming himself.

"- - - - you weasel!" Tiran yells as Jak snatches to gun from his hand and kicks dirt in his face as a response to his insult.

While Daxter continues to taunt Tiran, Ratchet and Clank walk over to check the condition of the severely damaged Aphelion.

"She's in bad shape but she saved our lives buddy." Ratchet says as he kneels down and embraces Clank realizing just how close to death he and family were.

Ratchet and Clank stand silently at Aphelion for moment until Jak walks over breaks the silence.

"You two going stare in space all night or are you coming with us?" Jak asks as he jimmies the door lock on the SlamDozer that carried Aphelion.

"We can just drive the Dozer home and pick up Javelin and Midnite along the way." Clank says as he tries to pull Ratchet from his ship.

Daxter dragging a case filled with jewels and a necklace he plundered from Tiran's tent jumps into the cab and yells, "Shotgun!"

Ratchet and Clank slowly climb into the cab and look back to she Tiran tied to a pole in the middle of the camp. As the group drives off Daxter yells out to Tiran while giving Tiran a one finger salute, "We'll be seeing you around JERK unless some metalheads find ya first!"

**At Jack's Lookout…**

The sun slowly sets under the horizon as the gang drive up to Jak's garage. Ratchet hops from the cab and starts loosening the straps that held Aphelion in place. Ratchet then jumps into the cockpit and is shocked at the damage and blood stains. In fact only the TV and pilot seat are undamaged. Clank then hops in and checks the storage area as Ratchet checks the buttons and gauges.

"Hey Ratchet looks like everything checks out. Here's your other Omniwrench, Pistol, Hoverboots BuzzBlades, PlasmaStriker, Swingshot, and that XXX magazine Talwyn doesn't know about. along with you and Talwyn's Hyperflux Armors!" Ratchets yells as he helps Ratchet check over Aphelion.

"Did I hear X, X, and X? I'll take that off your hands pal!" Daxter exclaims with a devilish grin on his face.

Jak drives his Racers from the back of the Dozer's trailer as the door upstairs opens.

"Dada" was suddenly heard from the top the elevator. The gang looks up to see little Damas in Keira's arms reaching out for his Dad as Tess stood along side them with a couple of sandwiches and drinks as they ride the elevator down.

"That's my baby, bringing her man dinner after a long day in the dessert fighting butt holes." Daxter yells as he tosses Ratchet Magazine behind his back into the cockpit of the Javelin.

"There's Daddy's little man." Jak says with a proud smile as he scoops up son in his arms and then holds him high over his head, much to little Damas's delight.

"Wow Jak never said he had a kid! And this is the same guy I just fought beside" Ratchet thinks to himself as he blankly watches Jak gently play with his son.

"Your dinner in is your room Ratchet. It's down the hall last door on the right" Tess explains as she looks toward Ratchet with a smile before cutting her eyes at Keira.

"Um, thanks ladies I think I'll head up there now. I'm sure am hungry." Ratchet says with a happy yet confused expression.

"I hope you are tehe!" Tess responds with a giggle, confusing Ratchet even more as he heads up the elevator.

Ratchet steps in the house but doesn't see Talwyn anywhere. "Talwyn?" Ratchet calls out to no response.

Ratchet heads down the hall as directed and opens the last door. He is shocked to find the room lit only by candles and Talwyn sitting with her legs crossed on the end of the bed holding plate some type of burrito and a drink. Ratchet totally ignores the food as he eyes Talwyn's new dress with a revealing split up the leg.

"You look gr gr great!" Is the only statement that Ratchet could put together as he stares at Talwyn in amazement.

"Thanks Hun. Its about time you got here I was starting to worry." Talwyn says as she stands up and walks toward Ratchet who is now nervously tugging at his collar.

"You you you know me and the boys had to go handle business and get the Aphelion back more some marauders." Ratchet stutters as Talwyn steps closer.

"You must hungry after all that excitement, aren't you?" Talwyn asks as she hands Ratchet the food and drink.

"Just don't eat to much because you need to save room for dessert!" Talwyn explains as she yanks Ratchet face to face with herself and gently kisses him on the lips.

"Well since you put it that way, theres nothing wrong with having dessert first!" Ratchet explains as he returns Talwyn's kiss.

**The next morning…**

Ratchet wakes up as the sunlight enters the room from the balcony window. He looks down at Talwyn who is still asleep laying against his chest. Ratchet slowly slides out of bed then places a pillow in the spot where he laid as not the wake Talwyn from her slumber. Ratchet then opens the window and steps out onto the balcony. The sunrise highlights the view of Haven City's buildings and hanging gardens. With all the drama Ratchet endured since crashing on the planet and later waking in the city, he didn't have time to notice just beautiful the city was.

"WOW." Ratchet whispered to himself as he continued to scan the skyline.

"Nice view isn't it?" A unseen but familiar voice asks.

"I mean for you not for me since all I see is a Lombax in polka dot boxers!" Daxter says as he's kicked back on his own balcony's railing eating a piece of fruit.

"Well after the night you had everything should be beautiful" Daxter explains to ratchet with a wink.

Ratchet could only blush as he realized that he and Talwyn's 'activities' last night were overheard.

"Everyone else are at the Naughty Ottsel for breakfast so hurry up and put your pants on, get Talwyn up and meet me in the Garage." Daxter says as he hops down from the railings.

"The Naughty Ottsel ?" Talwyn questioned as she appears in a housecoat from behind Ratchet, wrapping him in a hug.

"Its only the best restaurant and bar in the city owned by Tess an yours truly. So you two hurry get ready to go I'm starved" Daxter says with a thumbs up as he walks back in his room.

**About a hour later…..**

Daxter relaxes against one of Jak's hover cars and Ratchet and Talwyn come down the elevator.

"Did you really have to buy me this outfit?" Ratchet asks as he tugs at the white shirt and baggy camo pants that Talwyn secretly bought him the day before.

"Yes Ratchet you can't just travel around a unfamiliar city dressed like you are looking for a fight." Talwyn explain as she plucks hair off of her own red blouse and black pants.

"Um Talwyn does look good in those black pants and heels." Daxter thinks to himself with a sly smile giving away his thoughts to Ratchet who frowns in response.

"Ok hop in guys, you drive Ratchet but watch out cause these buttholes can't drive a lick" Daxter says as he points to Jak's blue Hovercar.

On the drive to the Naughty Ottsel Daxter points out all the important sites in the city and explains how much the city has improved since the War and Metalhead invasion.

"Welcome to the Waterfront guys home to the best bars, restaurants, nightspots, and racing clubs Haven City has to offer." Daxter says as trio park in front of the Naughty Ottsel.

"There's also a Gentlemen's Club over here as well and they do give you you're money worth if ya know what I mean." Daxter whispers in Ratchet's ear with a wink.

As the trio walk into the N.O's front door Ratchet couldn't help but think about the fact that Haven City had racing clubs. It had been a while since Ratchet was in a good race of any kind.

"So Dax did you say that the city has racing clubs? Because I would love to get in on some of that action while I'm stuck here." Ratchet asks Daxter in a eager voice.

"I wouldn't worry about that buddy." Daxter says as the trio walk into the Naughty Ottsel.

Ratchet jaw drops as he looks around at the bar filled with t.v screens, racing trophies, and even two X Racers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered with pictures from past races and one large center picture of Jak and Daxter posing against the Javelin with world champs typed gold bold letters and two large trophies on either side.

"Like I said before, Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel the best Bar/Restaurant in Haven City and home to one of the best racing teams on the damn planet." Daxter says with pride to Ratchet just stares with a huge grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wanna Drive?

As the trio walks toward the bar in the rear of the building their present doesn't go unnoticed by several customers.

"Hey its Daxter wow!" A kid jumped and yelled from his seat spilling his juice in the process.

"Daxter my man what's up?" A guy at the first bar stood says as he high fives Daxter while chugging on a cold one!

"Hiya cutie! Who's the new guy Daxter? He's kinda cute!" A pair of twin ladies in tight outfits say as Ratchet passes them by. Not without him giving them a confident nod of coarse!

"It's about time you guys got here." Jak yells watching the trio's approach from the clear bottom of his upturned mug.

"Good morning you two. I already have your breakfast at the table waiting for you." Tess says from behind the bar as she points Ratchet and Talwyn to a table where Clank, Jak, Keira, and Lil Damas are already seated.

"What about mind babe?" A jealous Daxter asks Tess.

"I wouldn't forget my little boobear." Tess answers as she reaches over the counter and tugs Daxter's ear.

"I hope you two slept well last night!" Keira quietly says with a wink to Talwyn as she pulls up a seat beside her.

"Oh I put Ratchet to sleep alright!" Talwyn responds as she and Keira giggled between themselves.

"So Ratchet while you're stuck here why not enjoy some of the sites of the city." Jak says as he hands Ratchet a Haven City map.

"No offense but that sounds a bit boring to me. I'd rather stay in the garage and put Apehelion back together." Ratchet answers with a mouth full of food.

"Walking around a garden or museum all day is boring. But blowing by them at over 190mph is freaking awesome!" Jak states as Ratchet's eyes light up after hearing the phrase 190 miles per hour !

"He means joining the racing league Ratchet. Come to find out that's the reason he allowed you to drive MidNite even thou he had just met us." Clank explained as opened the map showing Ratchet where all the local tracks are located.

"You really want me to join your race team!" A starry eyed Ratchet asked as he studied ever inch of the map in front of him.

"Yep the both of you in fact. Clank can be your passenger seat guide like Daxter is mind. Trust me you will need all the help and prayer to can get in these races!" Jak explained

"It's a no hold barred, petal to metal, only the toughest assholes even live to see the finish type of racing. And I wouldn't like it any other way!" Daxter proclaimed from across bar.

"Hell yeah! You can count us in." Ratchet and Clank say announce together.

"Alright then we have a team. The next race is tomorrow morning at Hell's Gorge, it's a new 20mile off-road race though the canyons 10miles north of the city. We must leave tonight if we want to get their early enough to get a good rest before the race starts." Jak explained as he showed Ratchet and Clank the track's location on the map.

"Looks like the guys are going to be in another race and this time their taking Ratchet and Clank along for the ride so to speak." Keira says in a calm voice.

"So our men are going to be in a death race and you are calm about it?" Talwyn said out loud to Keira and Tess who seem not to really care.

"Don't worry Talwyn its only a death race if you're a sucky driver. Jak and Daxter are pros and Ratchet flies a starfighter so he shouldn't have a problem with a race car. Besides its going to be on TV so we won't miss a minute of action." Keira responds to reassure Talwyn.

**Later that afternoon….**

Ratchet sits in the driver seat looking over the controls of MidNite. Per Jak's instructions he assigns Turbo, Nitrous, and Weapons to various buttons on the dashboard. Clank studies the Hell's Gorge track map, memorizing every detail. Jak loads the Javelin onto the trailer to be pulled by his SlamDozer while Daxter loads supplies into the Slamdozer's storage area.

"Hey boys their ready!" Keira yells from the top of elevator as Talwyn appears with her carrying four custom racing suits two red & black for Jak n Daxter and two all black for Ratchet n Clank.

"Well Jak and Daxter since you two already have helmets and Clank's head basically is one. No offense Clank! ("None Taken Ladies") We worked together to redesign Ratchet's helmet the one that got damaged when we crashed Apehelion." Talwyn said as she handed the helmet to Ratchet.

"Wow thanks ladies." Is all Ratchet could say as he admired the glossy black helmet and metallic blue eye shield.

Ratchet with the help of Jak loads MidNite onto the trailer and then turns back to Talwyn.

"This is it honey I'll see you later and I will be bringing back a trophy." Ratchet days with a wink.

"I know just come back in one piece." Talwyn responds before embracing Ratchet and giving him a long hard kiss.

Keira and Tess follow suit and give Jak and Daxter goodby kisses as well. And so he doesn't fell left out the three ladies all give Clank kisses as well.

Jak then picks up his son and gives him a hug. "Watch over your mom until I get back son. OK?"

Lil Damas responds with a smile and giggle.

The boys all load up into the SlamDozer and head out toward Hell's Gorge.

**In space 2 light years away…..**

"Now President Qwark I will ask you again where is that furball and his little buddy?" Darkwater asks as he slaps Qwark across the face.

"Piss off you rust bucket!" Qwark responds as he tries to throw a punch but is stopped by the chains he is bound to the wall with.

"Aw Mister President I have total control over your life at the moment and you decide to mock me! Bad choice. Men skin him alive, I only need his brain anyway." Darkwater commands.

"With pleasure Sir!" Lt. Skorch answers as he holds a sword up to Qwark's face.

"Wait wait I'll tell you what I know." Qwark says with sorrow. " Ratchet has been helping his girlfriend Talwyn move from the Apogee Space Station to Megalopolis. If they aren't at Megalopolis then they are at the station." Qwark says with regret.

"Thanks for the info President too bad we already know where the Lombax is. Now thanks to you we know where go next, to the Apogee Station so we can tear it apart piece by piece and continue to erase all evidence that Lombax even existed." Darkwater says with a evil laugh.

Qwark could only hang his head in defeat. "What have I done?"

Unknown to Darkwater's crew they were being followed and spied on from afar.

"Did you get a copy of that Storm?" Blaze asked his wingman.

"Yes sir I'm already locking in the coordinates." Storm answered.

"Good now we just need to get to the Station before they do." Blaze said as the Cazar elites change the directions of their ships and hit engaged warp drives.

"I can't wait till we get their. We'll have a big surprise ready for those Bounty hunting assholes!" Axle yelled over the communicator.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hell's Gorge**

The next morning Ratchet awakens to find himself alone in the SlamDozer. Jak, Clank, and Daxter are nowhere to be found. Ratchet sits up and is shocked to see the entire field filled with other drivers unloading and performing final maintenance on their Racers. Ratchet spots nearly forty from just his viewpoint along with blimps flying overhead and some TV crews.

"Holy crap I didn't know racing was so big on this planet." Ratchet thought to himself as he climbs from the SlamDozer.

"Hey look fellas it's a walking furball. Ha Ha Ha!" A large heavy set driver says as he mocks Ratchet from the cockpit of his Racecar as his partner look on with goofy expression on his face directed toward Ratchet.

"Do ya'll think it can race or is it someone's mascot?" The offending driver's slimmer but similar looking partner says as the duo move in to get a closer look at Ratchet.

"Back off guys I don't want any trouble." Ratchet says as the duo surrounds him.

"Watch what ya say short stake cause your talking to the Grendel Bros. and if you are racing today then you already have trouble. We don't take kindly to newcomers trying to steal our spotlight so if you know whats good for you, you'll say out of or way." Crash Grendel explains to Ratchet as he stands tall trying to intimidate the much shorter Lombax.

"That is if he can even drive bro. I don't think he can even reach the pedals!" Spark Grendel snickers as he looks over the Javelin and Midnite while mocking Ratchet.

"Look bro he has two racers on this trailer but since there's only one of him he won't need both. So how about he take this pretty blue one off his hands." Spark laughs as he tries to unchain Midnite.

"Listen you retarded ******* don't touch my ride or I'll!" Ratchets yells as he loses patience with the Grendels

"Or you'll what little guy, growl at me? Ha! Step aside!" Crash says as he shoves Ratchet to the ground.

Just as Crash grabs the one of the chains holding Midnite onto its trailer, someone grabs him and turns him around. Now Crash standing eye to eye with Jak as Daxter and Clank help Ratchet to his feet.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Jak. Good to see ya kid. How have you been since you BEAT ME LAST YEAR AND RUINED ALL OF MY DREAMS OF FAME JUST TO FEED YOUR EGO? Crash yells in Jak's face.

"Last year I didn't beat you to feed my ego, I was just better than you." Jak answers with a smirk.

"And this year will be no different you sorry wannabe." Daxter adds as he jumps on Jak's shoulder to get in Crash's face as well.

"Lets go bro we can just handle our business on the track. See you Later Jak." Crash says he and Spark walk off from Jak and Daxter as Ratchet looks on with a frown.

"Whats with those two?" Ratchet wondered

"Don't worry over those two Ratchet, they're just jealous over the fact Daxter and I beat them for the World Championship last year." Jak answered as he attended to his racer.

_Announcer: "Will all Drivers please visit the media building at the starting line for as special event."_

"Special event? That's new." Jak thought to himself. "Well guys lets go see what's up."

"Welcome drivers to the Hell's Gorge 20mile Sprint the first X-Cup race here at The Gorge. Also for the first time the race will be broadcasted on Haven City's new sports network. Now since this is the first race broadcast we want to do some special so we have setup a camera room where you drivers can express your feelings on this race and the championship. The best driver promos will be used during the Race's TV intro." Hank the **H**aven **C**ity **S**ports **N**etwork announcer explains to the eager group of drivers.

"Hell yeah, time to put this handsome face on TV so all the ladies can see just what they are missing." Daxter thought out loud.

**Back at Jak's Outpost….**

"Hurry up Keira and find the channel I want to see if my Daxter-poo is OK." Tess hurried her best friend.

"And Ratchet & Clank for that matter." Talwyn adds while playing with Damas.

"Hey its not like I've had TV all my life you two. Plus the race doesn't start for another 5 minutes." Keira answered as she surfed though channels till finally finding HCSN just in time.

_HCSN voiceover: Today history will be made. The Haven City X-Cup will for the first time be broadcasted live! All the action, the drama, the violence, the thrill of victory and agony of defeat will presented to you from the safety of your home!_

_Driver1: "Victory will be mind today!" _

_Driver2: "Everyone else are just in my way."_

_Crash: "There will be danger at every turn because I'll be the one causing it!"_

_Ratchet with Clank: "You don't know my name but after today I promise you will never forget it."_

_HCSN voiceover: Today is the first race at Hell's Gorge a brutal place that will test these drivers and their machines to the limits. But only the driver willing to go over the limit will taste victory today!_

_Jak and Daxter: (Jak)"If you want this Championship come and take it." (Daxter)"But don't worry we won't be hard to find cause it'll be our dust you'll be eating the entire race!"_

_HCSN voiceover: The is the X-Cup at The Gorge. Welcome to Hell!"_

_Welcome race fans to the beautiful but deadly Hell's Gorge. Where these drivers will put it all on the line for victory. Lets not keep the action contained anymore because its race time._

Ratchet and Jak both drive their racers up to the starting line pulling up along side the Grendels and their twin black racers.

"Well Well looks like the furball has the balls to race after brother." Crash says as he continues to mock Ratchet.

"How about the two of you just kiss my ass now because that's the only pact of me you'll going to see all-day fellas." Ratchet boasts in response.

"Concentrate on the track Ratchet they're only trying to get in your head. This isn't the place or time to get sidetracked one mistake could cost you everything in this racing. Jak informs Ratchet though their radios.

_Hank the Announcer : Its time to get this race underway. _

All the drivers strap in and lock their eyes onto the track ahead of them.

Hank the Announcer: Countdown 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO!

**At the Apogee Station….. **

"Hey Cronk I think we have a incoming message from Ms. Sasha." Zephyr announced to his partner.

Cronk: "Zzzzzz"

"Wake up you old fool this could be important!" Zephyr yelled as Sasha appeared on the communicator screen.

"Good day Ms. Prime Minster Ma'am." Zephyr says as he salutes Sasha while elbowing Cronk to do the same.

"Good to see you Ms. Sasha. I hope all is well?" Cronk asks the Prime Minister.

"That's the thing guys all is not well! Ratchet, Talwyn, and Clank are all missing!

"MISSING!?" Cronk and Zephyr ask in unison.

"Yes. Ratchet ship we believe was shot down and crash landed on a planet in the far 8h sector. it's a area of the Galaxy that's been only explore by a few starships so most of it remains uncharted which means Ratchet, Talwyn and Clank could be on anyone of those Planets." Sasha explained.

"So how are we suppose to find them if we don't know where to look? Cronk asked.

"Well that's the other thing. My Brother Blaze and his Team found out while on a spying mission that Captain Gastonia Darkwater and his Crew are the bounty hunters that shot our friends down." Sasha informs the concerned duo.

"So how did Blaze learn this information Ms Sasha?" Zephyr asks.

"Well they witnessed Darkwater's crew kidnap President Qwark. Those cowards are using Qwark to find all of Ratchets past whereabouts in hope of erases him from history, and I fear the two of you are next." Sasha says with regret.

"My Brother and his Team are on their way to leaned you a hand should Darkwater attack." Sasha informed the duo with the only bit of good news she had.

"Well then Ms Sasha those whippersnappers won't take us without a fight." Zephyr said confidence.

"That's right! Those hooligans have another thing coming if they think we're going surrender to the likes of them." Cronk added.

"I know guys just take care of yourselves OK." Sasha demanded before signing out.


	11. Non Chapter The Cast

**New Alliance Cast **

I decided to add a page to make a quick list of the characters in my story that are already featured or soon will be.

**Ratchet: **

The Lombax known Galaxy wide for his heroism. He loves technology/weaponry and has a true sense of adventure. Ratchet has a darker more aggressive side that is only revealed when he feels wronged or when his friends and family (mainly Clank and Talwyn) are in mortal danger. Ratchet is Talwyn's boyfriend.

**Clank:**

Ratchet's robot sidekick. Ratchet and Clank's relationship has grown to become brotherly over the years. Clank is highly intelligent and is always planning ahead in tough situations.

**Talwyn:**

The daughter of the famous explorer Max Apogee and Ratchet's girlfriend thou she dreams of the day the two of them are married with kids. Talwyn like Ratchet is known for her love of technology and like her father loves to explorer new and uncharted locations. Talwyn is are known to handle a weapon.

**Jak:**

The hero of Haven City. The X Cup Racing Champion. Jak is rash and bold and never backs down from a challenge. Since saving the planet Jak has settled down and started a family with is wife Keira but that doesn't stop him and his buddy Daxter racing in the Xcup or from heading out into the Wasteland to 'raise so hell' for the heck of it.

**Daxter:**

Cocky is just one way to describe Daxter. Jak's partner in crime and Tess's husband. Daxter along with Tess owns The Naughty Ottsel the most popular sports bar in Haven City. Daxter is a wannabe lady's man and has a crush on Talwyn but knows she's off limits.

**Keira:**

Jak's wife who has become a homemaker since she and Jak started their family. She treats Daxter and Tess as inlaws and grows close to Ratchet and Talwyn not long after meeting them.

**Tess:**

Daxter's wife. Tess is friendly & kindhearted and is usually smiling even when Daxter is up to no good. She along with Daxter owns The Naughty Ottsel.

**Lil Damas: **

Jak and Keria's young son. Has greenish yellow spiked hair like his father.

**Pecker:**

The smart mouthed Monkeybird who now runs the Haven City Medical Center. He and Daxter have a friendly rivalry.

**Sasha:**

Ratchet's long time friend and the Prime Minster of her home Planet of Maracadia.

**President Qwark:**

The (sometimes)heroic (sometimes) wimpy Galactic President. He is kidnapped by Captain Darkwater.

**Blaze: **

Sasha's brother and leader of The Elites a Planet Maracadia swat team on the trail of Captain Darkwater.

**Storm:**

The Elites second in command. He has a crush on Sasha.

**Axle:**

The Elites fast tempered weapons expert.

**Shine:**

The 4th member of The Elites not that hasn't appeared in the story yet.

**Cronk and Zephyr:**

Two veteran war bots on guard at Talwyn's family Space Station. They have had many adventures with Ratchet and Clank over the years.

**Gastonia Darkwater:**

The brother of Angstrom Darkwater. He is a dangerous bounty hunter who will not rest until his target is captured or dead which ever is easier.

**Ace Hardlight:**

The former Dreadzone Champion who was dethroned by Ratchet. He plots revenge of Ratchet for killing his career.

**Chainblade and Hacksaw: **

Minions of Ace Hardlight.

**The Grendel Bros (Crash and Spark):**

Two jealous Xcup racers that want to dethrone Jak & Daxter as the Cup Champions.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The race is on

Fans at the starting line yell with excitement while others watching from all around the city are glued to their TVs as the pack of racecars roar into the Hell's Gorge coarse in a huge cloud of dust. Ratchet finds himself directly in the middle of the snaring pack of cars as Jak takes the early lead.

"Wow buddy these guys mean business!" Ratchet tells clank who is studying the track map.

"Hey Jak looks like Ratchet and Tinman are stuck back in the pack." Daxter informs Jak who is concentrating on the track ahead.

"Don't worry about those two Pal. I have a feeling we'll be dealing them by the end of the race." Jak proclaims with a smile as he blocks other driver from taking the lead in the first curves of the track.

The Driver Jak blocks over corrects his steering and slams into another car next to him sending it airborne.

Clank notices the crash before Ratchet who is to busy enjoying the moment.

"Ratchet HEADS UP!" Clank Yells.

"O Craaaap!" Ratchet screams as he yanks the steering wheel to the right and watches as the airborne racer explodes into flames as it impacts the Cliffside and lands directly to the left of Ratchet's MidNite.

"Holy Shit! This race freaking awesome!" Ratchet yells in excitement.

"We nearly died and he's excited?" Clank thinks to himself as he grasps the seat's harness a bit tighter. If Clank could breath he would be gasping for breath at this point and the race had only just begun.

"Hey guys having fun back there? Try getting to the front where I am unless you're not able too." Jak boasts over the radio.

"Enjoy that lead while you got it cause I'll be up there soon enough." Ratchet boasts in return.

"Um Ratchet this map is showing that there is a cliff ½ mile ahead." Clank says with a worried look. But Ratchet has already spotted it as he watches the racers disappear one by one into the dust cloud.

"Here we go Clank!" Ratchet says as he braces himself.

Midnite launches off the cliff along with the racers around it them nose dives toward the ground.

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Ratchet yells at the top of his lungs. powerless to control Midnite's freefall.

The pack of racers all land one by one onto a huge ramp that then circles into a corkscrew and lauches the pack onto a 10 mile straight away through the center of the gorge.

"Well at least we get to take breather on this straight." Ratchet smiles with relief,

"Don't count on it Ratchet cause those cliffsides look unstable and the roar of our engines won't help matters." Jak informs his teammate.

As Ratchets eyes the towering cliffs he doesn't notice Spark's Black Racer gaining from behind.

"Well well well looks like I've found a playmate." Spark declares as he drives up to Ratchet's bumper and gives him a nudge and then a harder slam.

"What the hell? Is he out of his mind ?" Ratchets yells as he watches through his rearview Spark smiling and waving like a nutcase.

Spark punches the gas and slams into the rear of Ratchet's MidNite again, causing Ratchet to lose control and slide sideways into the cliff wall. Ratchet regains control of his car but not before knocking several boulders and slates of stone loose from the Cliffside. Ratchet's impact starts a chain reaction that rattles the entire cliff. Huge boulders start to rain onto the race coarse from the now crumbling cliff.

"O!" "HELL!" Jak and Daxter say in unison as they watch the boulders crash down ahead of them!

**At Apogee Space Station…..**

"Welcome to the Apogee Space Station Elites." Zephyr greets Blaze and his team as they exit their star fighters.

"Thanks guys but we have no time for greetings as Darkwater and his crew will arrive at any minute." Blaze informs Cronk and Zephyr.

"Don't worry about us chief. We've been through our share of battles in our day and this will been no different." Cronk says as he and Zephyr lock and load their guns.

"Good to hear grandpa cause the party is about to start!" Axle announces as he points to Darkwater's ship approaching the station.

**At Hell's Gorge Race track….**

_Hank the Announcer : I don't believe what I am seeing race fans! A crash mid pack has caused a cascade of rocks and boulders to rain down over the race coarse! There is a unbelievable about of smoke and carnage, which is all that remains of this group of racecars. From what I can see all drivers have been accounted for and are OK._

"What happened? Turn up the volume Tess!" Talwyn asked with a look of both fright and concern on her face.

"Don't worry Talwyn our men have survived much worst than this." Keira said as she tried to reassure her friend.

Keira's words fall on deaf ears as Talwyn eyes are glued to the TV as cameramen continue to scan to crash site. As the cameras zoom in closer, four undamaged cars and one slightly damaged one could be seen through the smoke and dust. They were Jak's Javalin, the Grendel Bros. twin Black Racers, a fourth unknown red car and Ratchet's damaged MidNite.

"Look! The guys are OK!" Tess yelled with relief as she pointed at the TV.

"You guys alright?" Jak questioned as he checked on Ratchet and Clank who were still sitting in the MidNite.

"Sure. I'm just a little pissed right now. That punk Spark tried to take us out back their!" Ratchet said while the anger could been seen in his eyes as they pierced through the visor of his helmet looking directly ahead at the figure walking toward them.

Jak looks up to see Spark later followed by Crash approcing them with huge grins on their face. Ratchet revs MidNite's engine as his blood boiled just seeing the smudge look on Spark's face.

"Calm down Ratchet this isn't time or place for that." Clank said as he tried to reason with Ratchet.

"Sorry boys looks like the furball had a bit of a accident. And too bad since the race is over I win ha ha ha." Crash said with cocky grin.

"What do ya mean win retard? Daxter questioned as he stood on Jak's shoulder in Crash's face.

"Just look you little rat my car parked just in front of yours and since the race is over that means I win! So take that you after thoughts your winning streak is over. Now there's a new face at the top of this sport." Crash suggested as celebrates his so called win.

"Just one minute guys." A unseen voice could be heard.

The curvy figure of a female racer could been seen approaching the group as they continue to argue. Jak and Daxter both look at each other with sly smiles as they already knew the interrupter.

"It's about you showed yourself Rayn." Jak said with a smile as Daxter greeted the lady with a aroused growl.

"Fellas meet Rayn the wink, wink leader of Kras City and the owner of the X Cup Racing League." Jak informed the others.

"You know her Jak?!" Ratchet asked as he stared down every inch of Rayn's figure before giving a slight "wow" under his breath.

"You can say she and I have had a few encounters in the past." Jak answered.

"OK ma'am will you be so kind as to disqualify those two hooligans for their actions." Clank advised.

"No matter who was at fault, I will not let the reputation of my Racing League be tarnished by these events." Rayn declared

"I'll drop out of the race, so since the four of you are all that remains of this racing field then the four of you will decide the winner between yourselves." Rayn declared.

"So the race is not over? That's not fair missy." Spark whined trying to stick up for his brother.

"Spark Grendel consider yourself lucky I've allowed you to even continue in this race." Rayn scorned the younger Grendel.

"Forget it brother we'll just handle this the old fashion why." Crash assured Spark.

"O that reminds me. All four drivers will restart the race side by side and all of the weapons, turbo, and other 'special' features of your cars are now outlawed so anyone using them will be disqualified." Rayn added as she walked back to her car.

"See you at the finish line boys." Rayn smiled as she drove off.

"Ya'll heard Her Sexiness lets get these racecars fired back up." Daxter said as jumped off Jak's shoulder walking with a bit of swagger like he ran the show.

Ratchet, Spark, Jak and Crash line back up and at Jak's signal continue the race through the remainder of the canyon toward a toewring ramp. Crash takes the early lead and kicks up dust to block Jack's view. Further behind sparks fly as Ratchet Spark Grendel race door to door neither giving the other a inch.

"Ratchet the ramp in up ahead." Clank warns his buddy.

"I know buddy I'm working out a plan for a little sweet revenge." Ratchets says as he slams on the brakes to get behind Spark.

With the ramp only a few hundred feet ahead Ratchet nails the gas and rams into the rear of Spark's car and spinning him out in the process. Crash, Jak, and Ratchet all take the ramp at full speed and are launched out of the canyon then back onto level ground.

"Take that Spark you punk SOB." Ratchet taunted as he accelerated to catch up with Crash and Jak.

"Spark! Damn you furball you'll pay for that." Crash thinks to himself as he watched Ratchet's bold move in his rear view mirror.

"Good job back there Ratchet but now its really time to man up. This part of the track is a 10mile straight to the finish line but the area is a sand pit so you better take care of your engine and tires." Jak informed Ratchet over the radio.

"No problem Jak you'd just better worry about beating me to the finish line." A cocky Ratchet answered in return.

"Good then we don't need to mention the giant Metalhead Sandworms that nest in this area. So tell Tinman I hope he packed a extra pair of iron underwear for that metal ass of his cause he's gonna need them." Daxter added with a laugh over the radio.

**Back on Apogee Space Station…**

"So Blaze Phyronix you and your team have tracking my whereabouts for sometime you say?" Darkwater questioned Blaze.

"That's right Dorkwater so hand over the President and tell us what you know about Ratchet's and his friends before I have to beat it out of ya!" Axle warned the staunch and cocky captain.

"Is that a threat? I don't take to kindly to threats especially ones from a small band of pests as yourselves." Darkwater says as he gives his troops a signal.

Lieutenant Scorch directs out of the ship a group of about 20 or so troops.

"ATTACK! The one who brings me their heads gets the last slice of pie in the refrigerator ha ha ha ha.

"Game on fellas!" Blaze announces as He, Axle, and Strom draw out their swords follwed by Cronk and Zephyr with their own guns.

"Come get your lickins you whippersnappers." Cronk declares.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Standing your Ground

Cronk, Zephyr, Axle, Blaze, and Storm find themselves surrounded by over 20 of Darkwater's robotic soldiers, all armed with swords and shields. Blaze gives Storm and Axle a quick nod and then whispers to Cronk and Zephyr to watch his back.

"OK you two I have a plan to rescue Qwark. So just follow Axle's lead while I slip onto Darkwater's ship and find the President." Blaze whispers to his new robotic comrades.

"You can count on us Blaze cause Cronk and I know a thing or two about standing our ground. I can remember this one time at the Zenith Outpost…" Zephyr starts to jabber on before Blaze covers his mouth.

"Now is not the time for any war stories just handle business here and now!" Blaze tells Zephyr in a more firm voice.

"Ya'll heard the man lets handle business!" Axle yells as he brushes a bang of his black hair out of his face before super kicking a soldier to the ground.

Darkwater's soldiers begin to attack and Blaze slips away during the beginning scuffle unseen by Darkwater or Skorch who bothare to busy watching the fight to notice him slip by.

Blaze slips into the door of Darkwater's ship then silently sneaks up behind two patroling guards before taking them both out with one quick slash of his sword. Blaze continues down a long corridor taking out guards and soldiers along the way. Finally Blaze discovers a door shielded with lasers at the end of the corridor labeled '_Starship Hellbringer Prisoner Bay'_.

"Hellbringer well that's a proper name for this Starship." Blaze thinks to himself as he tries to figure out a way around the door's security lasers.

Outside the fight isn't going as Darkwater expected.

"Don't tell you lily livered wimps can't handle the likes of those four." Darkwater yells as he watches his soldiers fall one by one to Axle and Storm's blades or Cronk and Zephyr's guns.

"Um Sir wasn't there five of them Sir?" Skorch nervously asks his captain.

"Five of them!? Darn it, that sneaky…..!" Darkwater yells as he pushes Skorch aside and runs back toward his ship.

"Where are you bastard. I'll have your hide!" Darkwater yells as he tears through the ship looking for Blaze.

Blaze upon hearing Darkwater's threat decides to just slice his way into the door's security system until the laser fail.

Once inside Blaze runs down the pathway in search of Qwark, killing every guard along the way without remorse. Blaze then spots Qwark chained in the very last cell.

"Sasha?" Qwark questioned as he noticed Blaze approaching his cell.

"No sir President I'm Blaze Phyronix Sasha's brother. My team and I are here to rescue you but we must hurry cause Darkwater is on his way.

"Good then loyal soldier just get me out these chains and we can be on our way." Qwark answers trying to sound more presidential.

With two well placed shots from his concealed plasma gun Blaze frees President Qwark and the two make a break for the exit, but a extremely pissed off captain now blocks their escape.

"So you're the one who dared to sneak aboard my ship and release my prisoner. Very few unlucky souls have dared to cross my path and live to tell the tale. So unfortunately the both will be my next victim." Darkwater boasts as stares eye to eye with Blaze who has Qwark cowering behind him.

"Well Darkwater, I mean Captain Darkwater sir um, you still need me to find Ratchet and his whereabouts or whatever. So if you must kill someone that's the business of you and Blaze here so leave me out of it." Qwark says with a wimpy moan as Darkwater steps closer.

Blaze stands his ground and looks Darkwater face to face. "You know Darkwater it's creeps like you who make my life worth living. Just having the chance to wipe the smug look off your faces is a thrill I'll never get tired of. But sadly now isn't the time for that."

"What are you talking about?" Darkwater questioned

"My team and I have more important matters to attend so until the time is right you can kiss off you sad excuse of a pirate." Blaze says as a smoke bomb goes off in the prisoner bay.

As the smoke clears Darkwater roars in anger as he realizes Blaze and Qwark have disappeared.

"Captain Darkwater sir the Cazars and the Warbots have escaped along with President Qwark. Their piloting cloaked ships so we can't follow them." A guard informs Darkwater.

"Someone's head will roll for this!" Darkwater boasts as he slams the informing guard into the nearest wall.

**Several miles into space…**

"I must thank all of you for bravery today. Trust me when I say that when all of this is over all five of you will get skyscrapers named after you in Megalopolis or some rusty medals which ever is easier." Qwark announces as rides shotgun in Cronk and Zephyr's ship pressing buttons in boredom.

"So Storm did you get the coordinates of Ratchet's ship?" Blaze asks his wingman.

"Yes sir, just before Axle tossed that smoke bomb. In fact a jump to light speed will get us their in a week or so planet time." Storm announces.

"Good job men now all we have to do is convene with Sasha at the Starship Phoenix and proceed from their." Blaze informs his team.

"Well since its going to be a long trip how can I crank up the tunes? You get 99.5 is this rust bucket right old man?" Qwark questions Cronk who is trying his best to ignore the President.

_{This 99.5 the Supernova playing all the hits for the galaxy's entire 7__th__ sector! Now here's a song that is sure to get the party started! 'Oppan Gangnam style Op Op Op Oppan Gangnam style…'}_

"Heck yeah, that's my jam! Woooo! Hey Zephyr can you Gangnam style? If not I can show you the moves." Qwark says as he dances alone to the song no one else in the group wants to hear.

**Back at Hell's Gorge….**

Jak, Crash, and Ratchet race nose to tail through the sandpits with Crash and Ratchet following the tire tracks of the more experienced and race harden Jak.

"Ratchet we won't be able to win the race by just following the others. I'm pretty sure you have a few moves up your sleeve and now would be the best time to show these guys what we're made of." Clank explains with a slight frown on his face while holding his small fists in a boxing form.

Ratchet snickers to himself at the sight if his little buddy trying to toughen up.

"Don't worry Clank I've got everything under control, I only need to follow Jak just long enough to get out of this sandpit then it really will be game on." Ratchet says with confidence as he presses harder on the gas pedal putting the nose of his car only inches off Crash's rear bumper.

All the while Jak is eyeing Ratchet's driving technique in his rearview, "Is Ratchet using a slipstream? Wow that guy's a better racer than I thought, I may have my work cut out for me on this final run to the finish." Jak thinks to himself as he now eyes the finish line grandstands appearing on the horizon.

"This is it Jak the home stretch, I can already smell that prize money and perfume of those sexy Victory Lane Girls!" Daxter announces as he daydreams about being in close contact with his two loves, women and money!

"Ooo Crap it may not be time to celebrate just yet!" Jak yells as he looks back behind Ratchet's car to see the ground cracking in a jagged line and the head of a mighty Metalhead Sandworm rising from beneath the sand. The beast lets out a mighty roar and lunges at the trio of X racers.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Checker Flag

With less than a mile separating Jak, Crash, and Ratchet from the finish line a huge Metalhead has set its sights on the trio. Ratchet & Clank being third in line are directly in the line of fire so to speak. Ratchet veers left and right as the Sandworm lunges at them without remorse.

"Um Ratchet I think we'd better come up with a plan quick if we even want to live to see the end of this race!" Clank informs his comrade who is driving out of the rear view trying to stay on step ahead of the gaping jaws of the Metalhead.

"I'm way ahead of ya buddy." Ratchet says with a confident smirk, trying to hide the fact that he was scared shitless.

"I think now is the time to show that punk Crash how I deal out some payback!" Ratchet says as slams the gas pedal and closes the distance between his racer and Crash's.

Ratchet draws even with Crash who is too busy trying to pass Jak to notice him. The Metalhead lunges again and snaps its jaws shut only a few feet over Midnite's rear spoiler. Ratchet looks ahead to see the finish line only ½ mile ahead and more importantly the remaining track was littered with jagged rocks that appeared to be connected to the near by Cliffside.

"Perfect." Ratchet thinks to himself with sly grin that creeps out Clank just a little.

"Ratchet I know that look. What are you up too?" A worried Clank asked Ratchet.

"Just watch and hold on buddy." Ratchet informs Clank who grabs his seat belt a little tighter.

Ratchet swipes the rear right quarter panel of Crash's Racer causing the car to fishtail and gaining Crash's attention.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING FURBALL?" Crash yells as notices Ratchet flipping him the bird.

The crowd that has gathered at the finish line cheer as they notice the top three racers closing in then gasp at the sight of the Metalhead tailing them in fourth place!

"Hey Daxter I told you Ratchet could handle himself out here." Jak says as he watches in his mirror Ratchet and Crash battle for second place with the snarling Metalhead tailing them trying to size them up for its next attack,

As Jak crosses the finish line for the win, Ratchet taunts Crash over the radio. " Hey Crash where I'm from this is what they call payback BIYACH!" Ratchet exclaims as his Midnite spins out Crash's racer.

Crash fights to keep control but slams into then rolls over the side of a large rock, which causes an unseen chain reaction under the sand that causes a part of the Cliffside to collapse and strike the Metalhead who retreats in pain.

Ratchet crosses the finish line moments later and slides to a stop along side Jak as fans and TV reporters gather around them. Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, and Clank all step out of the Javalin and Midnite together and high five several fans as reporters try to interview them.

"So how was your first race Guys?" Jak asks as he walks to Ratchet and Clank while Daxter runs in the opposite direction and gives his autograph and phone number to every lady in sight.

"Are you kidding that shit was the bomb! When's the next race?"

"Are you kidding that race was horrifying! You guys are crazy!" Ratchet and Clank answer in unison.

Out of nowhere a reporter and cameraman from HCSN butts into the conversation to get interview with the race winners and the runner-ups.

**Back at home…. **

Tess and Keira celebrate Jak and Daxter's win as Talwyn stares at the TV in shock. Damas claps along even though he his too young understand what the celebration is all about.

"Wow! He just finish second in a death race on a planet he's never been on while driving a type of car he's just learned about. That guy never ceases to amaze me." Talwyn thinks to herself as the HCSN post race show starts on TV.

_Reporter: Hello race fans. We've just witness one of the wildest Xcup races ever and I'm here now with winner Jak and runner-up Ratchet and second runner-up Crash._

_(camera pans over to a pissed off Crash who yells profantity and insults at the direction of Ratchet who just smiles and waves then returns his attention to the TV camera.)_

_Reporter: So champ how does it fell to get yet another win under your belt in your great career?_

_Jak: When you enjoy yourself every win feels like the first one, and as long as we're here their may never be another champion._

_Daxter: __(Grabs camera lens and points it to himself )__ That's right so all you wannabes out there better recognize that all of you are looking at the pure perfection of racing and Tess honey big daddy is bringing home another trophy._

_Reporter: You two may be the champs now but this new guy here shows some promise. So rookie what's your view of today's race?_

_Ratchet: I'm ready for the next one! Even though Jak is a friend and my teammate, my main goal is to beat these two for the championship and next time I promise Jak will be eating my dust._

_Jak: Is that a challenge Ratchet?_

_Ratchet: You bet your ass it is! __(In Jak's face)_

_Jak: Good. I'll keep that in mind for the next race._

_(Rayn enters the interview area and stands between Jak and Ratchet.) _

_Rayn: Boys Boys all this fighting better be over me. Now may I present you Jak with the first place gold trophy and you Ratchet with the second place silver trophy and as soon as he stops pouting like a little punk I'll present Crash with the Bronze. _

Ratchet and Jak hold their trophies high as the crowd cheers their names. Ratchet looks around at the crowd and smiles as they all continue to cheer his name along with Jak. Not wanting his buddy to be left out Ratchet picks Clank up onto his shoulders and encourages the crowd to cheer his name too as the two of them high five each other then Jak and Daxter as well.

**The next morning back at home…**

"_THE CHAMPS ARE HERE!" Daxter yells from the passenger window of the SlamDozer as the boys return to Jak's Garage while being greeted with a warm welcome from their ladies._

"_Even after a win there's nothing better than coming home to the ones you love. Isn't that right little man." Jak says as picks a gigging Damas up over his head while getting a welcome home kiss from Keira._

"_Can a Champ get some love around here?" Daxter asks._

"_It depends. How much love can you handle CHAMP?" Tess responds with a smirk._

"_All ya got hot stuff!" Daxter answers with a wink as he and Tess hug it out._

_Talwyn runs over and literally jumps into Ratchet's arms nails him several kisses._

"_Wow if this is what I get for staying away for one day, what's the prize for staying away longer?" Ratchet asks as he looks into Talwyn's eyes with a sly smile._

"_NOTHING, if you ever scare me like that again. You and Clank could have gotten hurt during that crazy race or even worse killed, and what I'm I suppose to do without you -I mean the two of you.?!" A distressed Talwyn asked Ratchet._

"_If I may Talwyn, while that race was dangerous Ratchet and I have been in worse situations before." Clank informs Talwyn,_

"_Yeah like being deadlocked at the Dreadzone, Dogfighting with space pirates, being tapped in Nefarious's Ship, stopping Drek from destroying my planet, going face to face with the asshole that killed my father, and not to mention crash landing on a unchanted planet and nearly being eaten my some freaking Metalheads!" A now irate Ratchet butts in._

"_We get the point Ratchet." Clank informs his friend who is putting his foot in his mouth with every word._

"_Good point Ratchet. I'm sorry that I care so much. But what I don't care about is where you sleep tonight." Talwyn yells as she storms back inside the house slamming the door behind her._

"_Ouch, it's the Doghouse couch for you buddy but don't worry the blanket and pillow are in the hall closet. And don't be shamed Jak and I have slept there many nights." Daxter informs Ratchet who is in a shocked silence._

"_Don't worry about the couch because you are coming with me tonight Lombax." A new voice said in surprise to everyone present._

_Ratchet turns around to see a half monkey half bird like creature in a lab coat standing in the back doorway._

"_Damnit Pecker how many times do have to tell you to knock before stepping all up in our crib yo." Daxter yells as he runs up into Pecker's face._

"_That's Dr. Pecker to you Ottsel now step out my face cause your breath is curling my feathers." Pecker responds._

"_Who are you?" A confused Ratchet asked the newcomer who with one sentence put Daxter in his place._

"_As I said before I'm Dr. Pecker and I'm the doctor who helped heal you after that terrible crash. I'm here to bring you back to my Lab to run some important tests on your vitals._

"_On his vitals? Is Ratchet OK?" Clank asked._

"_That's what my tests will find out. While Ratchet was locked in my Health Pod I got some strange readingson my computer, the only other time I got readings any where close to Ratchet's was when Jak was is my lab after a little accident he had with a Metahead out in the Wasteland." Pecker informed._

"_So pecker are you suggesting what I think you are?" Jak asked._

"_We'll see, now come Lombax." Pecker said as he pointed to the door._

"_Ok guys see ya'll later I guess. Clank talk to Talwyn for me and tell her where I am." Ratchet requested as he doubtfully followed Pecker out the door. _


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Eco? / NanoTech?

As Ratchet and Pecker walked the several city blocks from Jak's place to the Medical Lab all types of scary and bizarre thoughts run through Ratchet s mind. What was so important that Pecker needed to bring Ratchet the the lab in complete privacy?

As the pair walked Ratchet noticed that he wasn t drawing much attention from the locals. In fact the site of him brought smiles to the faces of children who remembered him from the X Cup race and inquisitive stares from several ladies.

'We've arrived please enter Lombax. ' Pecker says as he points Ratchet to the Lab s entrance.

As the two entered Ratchet gasped at the room filled with medical computers and healthcare devices.

' I' ve never been to a planet who s inhabitants seem so primitive yet have developed so much tech. ' Ratchet thought to himself.

' Ok Ratchet take off your shirt lay onto the examination table.' Pecker tells Ratchet while he gathers a handful of test tubes and other devices.

'One Question Pecker. How do you know tha Lombax ? ' Ratchet wondered.

' Simple the female you are traveling with told me. Talwyn s her name right. And I must say she really cares deeply for you Ratchet you are a lucky guy.' Pecker tells a blushing Ratchet who sighs as he thinks of the argument he and Talwyn just had.

Pecker precedes to attach sensors to Ratchet s face, chest, & arms then is imminently shocked at the results that are displayed on his monitor.

'Ratchet I've never seen this before !' Pecker informed Ratchet.

'What! Whats the matter ? ' A concerned Ratchet questioned.

' Your Vitals Your Health ! You are completely healed! Since the day I started studying Health and Medicine I have never seen someone with your injuries heal so fast!' A shocked Pecker answered.

'How bad off was I ? ' Ratchet asked.

' You were diagnosed with a Broken Jaw, Cracked Sternum, Face Chest and Arm Lacerations, and a concussion but now you are completely healed. It s just amazing.' Pecker answered.

'Now look at this Lombax.' Pecker says as shows Ratchet a test tube filled with his own blood.

'Is that my blood ?' Ratchet asked

'Yes I took a sample from you during your treatment on the day of the crash. Notice anything?' Pecker asks as he hands Ratchet the test tube.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' Ratchet responds.

'What do you mean nothing ? There s a blue substance swirled with your blood I wouldn t call that ordinary!' A irate Pecker responds to Ratchet s carefree attitude.

Ratchet laughs and says. 'Doc that s just NanoTech.'

' NanoTech ?' A confused Pecker thought.

'Yeah, It s a highly advanced medicine found all over the Galaxy that enters your bloodstream and repairs your body from the inside out. The worst the injury the longer the healing process and it s effective in all health situations except those with high death rates like drowning, extremely high falls, and being eaten alive.' Ratchet informed the doctor.

'This makes me realize just how far we have to go with our own technology. I mean to have access to Nanotech as you call it would do wonders for our people But even though we are more shall I say behind times than you and your friends are used to you will soon see that our Planet too is full of surprises.' Pecker says as shows Ratchet a glass display filled with various floating stone like objects.

One green, one blue, one yellow, one red, one white and a purple one larger than all the rest.

'What is that stuff ?' Ratchet asks as examined them from the table.

' It's Eco Ratchet a powerful element created by the great precursors eons ago and as far as I know can only be found on our Planet.' Pecker answered as he stared at Ratchet through the clear top quarter of the jar he's holding.

'In fact I saw entire lakes of that dark purplish one out in the wasteland.' Ratchet told Pecker.

' Thats Dark Eco. Depending on the person exposed, it can be a blessings or a curse and deadly to someone overexposed. In fact your new pals Jak and Daxter were both exposed to the stuff as teenagers and lets just say don t ever piss Jak off.' Pecker warned.

'Ha, Why not ?' Ratchet responded with a grin.

'Cause you wouldn't live to regret it Lombax.' A stern Pecker Answered.

Pecker continued. 'Each Eco color has different effect on the one exposed. Green has the power to heal much like your nanotech and it s the one you were floating in during your coma after the crash. Red increase it s user s strength and firepower of weapons designed to use it. Yellow increases it s user s accuracy during long range battle. Light gives the user capabilities beyond his wildest dreams.'

As Pecker rambled on about the different Eco types, Ratchet stares in almost a hypnotic trance at the Blue Eco.

' So Pecker what about that blue one?' Ratchet wondered.

Pecker pauses for a second unsure of how to respond then answers, 'That s Blue Eco it s the physical form of pure energy. Our vehicles and machines are powered by it and beings exposed to it experience a sudden increase in their speed and abilities.'

Just as Ratchet is about to speak Pecker s door bursts open and Talwyn runs in followed by Clank then Daxter and stands over Ratchet.

' Doc is Ratchet OK! I rushed here as soon as Clank told me what's going on !' A frantic Talwyn said as she held Ratchet s hand.

'Talwyn ! Baby I m alright really, Pecker just wanted to give me a follow-up. But thanks for worrying.' Ratchet says with a smile as he sits up and give Talwyn a kiss.

'It turns out that Ratchet is fully healed and can go back to Jak s place whenever he s ready.' Pecker responded as Ratchet got dressed and headed for the door with Talwyn and Clank.

'Thanks for all your help Doctor. It's tough keeping this nuckel head in one piece.' Clank said as he extended his hand to shake Pecker's and is soon followed by Ratchet who turns around to shake Pecker's hand (or wing?) as well.

'No problem guys, just be careful out there.' Pecker says as he shakes Ratchet and Clank's hands.

'O Don't worry Doc Ratchet will be fed and very well taken care of tonight.' Talwyn says as she tickles the tip of Ratchet s ear causing him to purr slightly.

' What no punishment ? ' Ratchet wondered.

'Let's see about that later.' Talwyn answered with a devilish grin.

'Well um, Yea Doc thanks for hooking my homeboy up.' (Daxter then leans in close and stares Pecker in the eyes) 'And If you ever bring me out again like you did earlier I ll tar and defeather your ass!'

' Whatever Ottsel just tell Jak that everything checks out with Ratchet and it seems that he is one of you. 'Pecker whispered as he pushed Daxter towards to door.

' Thanks for coming to check on me guys. It's good to know that I'm healthy and at least this is all over. Ratchet tells Talwyn, Daxter, and Clank as they all head out the door.

After the door closes Pecker grabs a test tube out of his coat that contains a small sample of Blue Eco. Pecker then pours Ratchet s blood from the other tube into it. Ratchet s blood sample turns a bright blue and suddenly begins to spark.

'No Lombax for you all of this is just beginning !' Pecker thinks to himself as he stares at the blue sparking test tube with a smile.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Rendezvous At Starship Phoenix

Out on the outer rim of the Solana Galaxy P.M Sasha Phyronix waits onboard her personal starship -The Phoenix - a ship past to her from her father the former Galactic President. Being Prime Minister of Marcadia and former Governor of Megalopolis had separated her from the past adventures of her life she enjoyed so much including meeting and briefly dating her good friend Ratchet. In fact Ratchet was the only person she trusted her beloved ship too at the start of her political career. Now once again it was Ratchet's well being that bringing her back into the life of danger and adventure that only traveling deep space can provide.

"Ms. Phyronix our radars have detected three ships approaching from our five O' clock. They're using cloaking devices so we can't get a visual." Galactic Ranger 1 informs his superior as Galactic Ranger 3 readied to steer the starship out of danger.

Sasha closely examines the starship's monitor from her Captain's seat until she notices the approaching craft begin to uncloak. "Stand down guys those ships are just the ones we've been waiting for."

"This is Captain Blaze Phyronix of the Marcadia Elites. Do you have a copy Starship Phoenix?" Blaze communicated to his family's starship. "This is Prime Minister Phyronix, good to see the three of you still in one piece big brother." Sasha responds. Only to have someone else disrespectfully butt in.

"Good morning Miss Prime Minister, or is it evening? Can someone tell me what damn time zone we're in! It doesn't matter anyway, I want to truthfully thank you for sending these brave young men into battle to save their beloved President.

"BELOVED! I didn't even knew who the hell you were till a few hours ago." Axle said as he sarcastically interrupted President Quark.

"Like I said. BELOVED President from certain peril. Even though at that very moment I was cleverly thinking out my escape plan." Qwark explained as he held up one of his infamous crayon drawings of the situation to the monitor.

"Good to know Mr. President that Captain Darkwater stood no chance against those fist of steel and your rugged good looks.

(Sasha rolls her eyes)

"Do go on Ms. Phyronix flattering will get you a wedding ring." Qwark responds with a wink.

"I need you and your lets say um special knowledge of Ratchet's to help in the search for him and whoever has that bounty on his head." Sasha says with a look of disdain on her face as Qwark flexes in to monitor.

"Lets dock with the ship first then discuss our future plans." Blaze said as he stopped the conversation much to Sasha's relief.

On board the Starship Phoenix….

Sasha runs over and greets her brother with a hug as he exits his starfighter. "It's about time you guys made it here. Axle, Cronk, Zephyr it's good to all of you in one piece as well." Sasha says she continues to hug her brother.

"Aw Ms. Sasha it's been eons since I've seen the pretty face of yours. Remember that battle against Artemis Zogg? I'm still shocked as to how well you and Ms. Talwyn worked together to help Ratchet save the day even though you both had the hots for him. I know back in my day if Zephyr and I had eyes for the same lady-bot I made sure to put him in his place." Cronk rambled as Sasha pretended to not hear him while greeting Axle and Zephyr.

Storm notices the opportunity and nervously walks over to Sasha while rubbing the back of his head. " So um Sasha I mean Ms. Prime Minister it's great to see you again, its been awhile." I havn't seen you since the Tyhrranoids invasion….." Storm muttered before being elbowed out of the way by Qwark.

Qwark whispers to Storm. " Let me show you to spit some real game rookie." "Ms. Prime Minister Phyronix you become more and more BE EE utiful every time these tire eyes get the chance to notice you. Being President myself only I know how the troubles of being a politician can weigh on the soul of a delicate flower like yourself."

(Blaze, Axle, and Storm roll their eyes in unison)

"As a token of respect I've brought you this lovely rose complete with its own vase." Qwark says as tries to sway Sasha with sweet words like only a true politician can.

"Well thanks Mr. President but isn't that the rose from ship's rear corridor?" Sasha questioned. "Yes it is, why do ask?" Qwark responded with glint in is teeth.

"Cause that's a rare Vampire Rose from the Black Lore Swamp on Marcadia." Sasha answered while slowly backing away.

The Vampire Rose suddenly grows twice its normal size and latches onto Qwark's arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Qwark screams as he runs laps around the Starship's Bridge.

Axle simply face palms as he walks out the door. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the cafeteria."

"OUCH WILL SOMEONE HELP ME! O MY GOD ITS SUCKING OUT MY BONE MARROW!" Qwark yells as he makes one more lap around the bridge then heads full steam down the corridor screaming like a wimp.

"Storm do you mind helping him?" Blaze asked.

" Sure. Whatever." Storm responds as he casually makes his way toward the corridor.

"O and Storm be careful. It's a very rare and simple minded species that I still have a lot of research to perform on. So don't hurt it." Sasha informed Storm.

" OK but what should I do with the Vampire Rose?" Storm replied with a grin.

" While they are busy the four of need to discuss any possible leads on Ratchet's whereabouts. Rangers 2 I want you to bring up a map of every star system in every sector of the Galaxy." Sasha commands.

" Yes Ma'am!" Galactic Ranger 2 responds with a salute.

"If it's any help Ma'am the last time Cronk and I heard from Clank he informed me that they were about to leave Megalopolis." Zephyr informed the group.

"That's not all, while tailing Capt. Darkwater the boys and I intercepted a message from some guy named Ace Hardlight." Blaze added.

"Hardlight huh. Ranger 2 show us a flight log of every ship that landed and blasted off from Megalopolis. And Ranger 1 research every bit of info you can find on both Gastonia Darkwater and Ace Hardlight." Sasha informs her crew.

" Don't worry Ratchet, Talwyn and Clank we'll find you. " Sasha thinks to herself as she stares out into space.

On Planet Maraton 7.…..

Welcome carnage fans to another hell raising action packed episode of Dreadzone! Tonight the Galaxy Champion the great Ace Hardlight will face his biggest challenge to date, a one on one battle with that rookie heartthrob that has all the ladies swooning, that young Lombax sensation RATCHET! In all my years of hosting Dreadzone did I ever thought I'll witness the reigning Champion take on a upstart rookie…..

Hardlight turns off the holodisc as a knock sounds from his door. He then looks over to the former Thugs for Less Mmember and nods.

"Hacksaw attend to the door and kill the person on the other side unless it's the Captain. In fact if Darkwater is not dragging the body of that Lombax, kill him too! I no longer have time for his failed attempts." Hardlight commanded.

"As you wish sir." Hacksaw answered with a low deep voice.

With his axe at the ready, Hacksaw opens the door and comes face to face with a very irate Capt. Darkwater.

"So Captain where is my Lombax?" Hardlight questioned.

"My crew and I had our sights set on the Planet where the Lombax crashed but." Darkwater answered.

"But what Captain?" Hardlight wondered.

"We ran into a group of the Lombax's friends and during the battle the lead Cazar rescued President Qwark." Darkwater answered with look of regret.

"Damn it! The last thing I need now is the Cazars poking around in my business. Don't you know that they command the entire Galactic Army? Maybe I should have Hacksaw kill you and handle this matter myself." A enraged Hardlight says as he motions for Hacksaw to takedown the Captain.

"Ha, I don't think you should do that Ace." Darkwater boasts.

"Why not?" Hardlight asks.

Darkwater grabs his sword and points it at Hacksaw.

"Reason One, I could just easily behead this buffoon and have you all to myself. And the other reason is that I know exactly where the Lombax is and if you ever want to find him then you need me." Darkwater says as he stands over a slightly intimated Hardlight.

"So until that Lombax is in your gasp, the Cazar Blaze Phyronix is dead, and I have my bolts. I'm in control of this little game and you sir are now just another pawn."

Darkwater says with a evil smile across his rusted metallic mouth. "NO ONE DARNS EMBARRASSES THE GREAT GASTONIA DARKWATER AND LIVE TO TELL THE TALE!"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Rendezvous At Starship Phoenix

At the S.S Phyronix Cafeteria Blaze and Sasha join the rest of the crew as they wait for lunch to be serve as President Qwark goes on and on about his traumatic experience.

There I was face to face with the rabid and terrifying eater on worlds itself the dreaded ROSE MUTANT! But of coarse I the Brave, the Powerful, the Intelligent, and if I shall say so myself the drop dead handsome President of this entire Galaxy, would never back down from a challenge. Qwark said as he described the situation to Axle who was sitting with his hands on both sides of his face staring out the cafeteria window.

So the fight was on! I proceeded to lay the Smacketh Down on its Petal $$ and he Couldn t C Me (Qwark waves he hand in front of his face) as I ducked and dodge its every strike. Just as I was about to bring the fight to its end I caught the eye of Ms Sasha who looked worried for my safety and during my distraction the tricky beast latched onto my arm. I tired to fight it off but the paralyzing venom weaken me. Just then my young prot g Storm leaped into action and saved me from certain doom. Qwark rambled on to Axle who was bored out of his mind.

By the way Thank You Storm for your bravery in your President s hour of need. Qwark shouted across the room to Storm who s mind was on other things.

Yep whatever Qwark. Storm murmured as he sipped on a cola while staring at Sasha who sat with her brother at the table in front of him.

Just watching her like a stalker isn t going to win you a date anytime soon youngster. Cronk said as he sat down next to Storm.

I know Cronk its just that I don t know how to approach her, I mean its been years since we were at the Ranger Academy back home. Back then being the President s daughter made Sasha the most popular girl around and a average guy like me didn t stand a chance compared to the guys how ran the place at the top of the class. Storm said with a soft sigh.

Before Cronk could respond a message is relayed on the P.A System.

SOUP S ON! A heavy voice announces.

Ok all you fat, greedy, and lazy ass excuses for Rangers today s lunch special is my famous Sour Cream Meatloaf so eat up OR ELSE! The voice blared over the P.A System as two kitchen pass out plates piled high with the white and brown cubes of food .

Is that who I think it is? Axle asked as he sat up with a slight sign of fear on is face.

The kitchen doors then swing open and slam against the opposite walls. A large heavy set cook stomps into the cafeteria a slowly looks around with her large blue eyes studying every person until she spots the being she s looking for. She then throws off her kitchen apron and hat revealing and black and silver skin tight outfit.

Captain Qwark my tall, muscular mass of handsome has finally come back to me! The cook squeals as she stomps across the room and grabs Qwark in a crushing rear bear hug, her monstrous bustline nearly suffocating the surprised President.

Wow Ms. Helga it s great to see you again too. Qwarks says as he gasps for breath while to Axle for help.

A huge smile grows across Axle s face as he leans back in his chair and enjoys the show.

I spent many a days sad and alone in my domicile wishing to see your handsome face again. My knees would shake and my body sweat at the mere thought of your manly touch. Helga described.

Axle s smile slowly faded as Helga talked, her every word filling his mind with horrifying visions.

Qwark finally breaks Helga s iron grip and stands before slowly backing away. Its President now Helga and that little fling we had back in the day is behind us so .

So what Qwark you saying you can no longer handle Ms Big Nasty like you could back then? Helga asked while slowly winding her wide hips much to the horror of every male and man-bot in the room.

O the things I could do to you know Qwark. Helga teases as she slowly talks forward and tickles Qwark s chin.

Helga s in the mood again! Run for your life! Ranger 7 screams as he and several of his comrades clamor and fall over each other as they run out the cafeteria.

That s not a good sign! Storm informs Cronk. I ve even practiced this new move called the hungry lizard where I would - - - - - and - - - - - - - your little friend like a hungry animal. Helga described.

That s it I ve lost my lunch! Axle says as he tries to leave only to be sat back down by Helga.

You aren t going any where until that entire meatloaf is in your stomach Cazar! Helga screams as she shoves a spoonful of meatloaf down Axle s throat.

Helga then grabs Qwark into a headlock and drags him out the door. While the President and I spend some along time together the rest of you will finish your lunch OR ELSE!

Or else what, you going to show us a jpeg of yourself naked? Axle asks under his breath as Qwark and Helga leave.

Ms Sasha ma am we ve found it. Ranger 2 yells as he runs into the cafeteria and up to Sasha s table.

Ratchet s coordinates? Sasha asks.

Yes ARC003 left Megalopolis Tuesday last week 3:00pm local time. Ranger 2 responded.

ARC003 ? Storm wondered

Aphelion Ratchet Clank 3rd flight. Ranger 2 informed Storm.

Good job guys, I ll get on the phone with Shine. That advanced tech computer she has can track the movement of every ship in the Galaxy and I m sure it can show past flights as well. Blaze informs everyone.

Here Axle you can have the rest of my lunch. Blaze says with a grin as he slides his plate to Axle who is just sitting quietly still embarrassed from being man handled by Helga earlier.

Back in Haven City ..

Ratchet, Talwyn, Clank, and Daxter return from Dr. Pecker s office to find Jak and Keira sitting in the garage on a large crate marked special order .

Wow it s here already! Those damn boys at Midcity Customs are fast. Daxter says as he walks up to the crate with a smile.

I hope you don t mind Ratchet but Dax and I sent a piece of your ship to the custom shop and with the prize money from the Hell s Gorge race I had them copy the metal alloys Aphelion was built from and this crate contains 1 ton of clean sheet metal and tools. Jak says as he hands Ratchet a crowbar.

You mean we an repair Aphelion. Wow guys I don t know what to say. Ratchet says as he slowly opens the crate.

Thank You would be nice. Daxter says sarcastically before being elbowed in the top of the head by Keira.

Ratchet opens the crate and smiles. Talwyn baby how about you and the ladies go to the market and bring us back a 12pack and a quart of oil for Clank cause we men have work to do. 


	18. non chapter the cast part 2

New Alliance cast part 2

Helga-  
Starship Phyronix s head cook and exercise coach. She s large and in charge in more ways than one. She has a major crush on President Qwark and loves trying out new bedroom exercises on him whether he likes it or not.

Shine-  
Tech expert of the Elites and the girlfriend of Blaze Phyronix. She is also the older sister of Axle.  
She is very flirtatious and uses it get her way with Blaze and any male enemy to help the elites gain a advantage on the battlefield.

Galactic Ranger 1 and 2-  
The pilot and computer expert respectfully of the Starship Phyronix.

Midcity Customs Crew-  
Charger- Owner of MC Customs and a autobody expert. He can build anything by just seeing a pic.  
Rachel Penny Moss(RPM)- The money and paint expert of MC Customs Drift- Aftermarket parts pro and Xcup racer

Razer-  
After serving time for his past crimes. Razer has returned to the Xcup with a new attitude geared at beating Jak at his own game.

Geff Jordon-  
Rookie Xcup racer who is the prot g of Razer.

Governor Ashelin-  
Governor of Haven City and close friend of Jak and Daxter. She still can handle a weapon and just a dangerous in battle as her armed guards.

Torn-  
Husband of Ashelin and commander of the Crimson Guard Army.

Roxx and Knux-  
Specially trained Crinsom Guards who are to protect Governor Ashelin with their lives.

Samos the Green Sage-  
Keira s father and the holder of all the secrets of green eco. Jak is his past pupil and son in law. Samos seeks his grandson Damas to be his future final pupil.

The Blue Sage-  
The Sage brother of Samos and the keeper of blue eco. He seeks a true pupil of his own.  
Rayn- Governor of Kras City and Owner of the Xcup Racing League.

Vehicles

Starship Phyronix-  
Galactic Ranger s Flagship commanded by Prime Minister Sasha Phyronix and Ratchet in her absence.

The Hellbringer-  
Captian Darkwater s starship and prison for beings on his most wanted list.  
(colors - multi mostly green bronze and silver)

Aphelion-  
Ratchet s Starfighter. Currently damaged beyond flight so all abilities and weapons are null and void.  
(colors black with burgundy trim)

Elite Starfighters-  
The Cazar Elites preferred fighter ships. These ships have back swept wings and come equipped with cloaking devices, proton lasers, and steath rockets.  
(colors white/red - Blaze white/blue - Storm white/black - Axle white/yellow - Shine)

Javelin-  
Jak and Daxter s Xcup Race car (color- Red with gold trim)

Midnite-  
Ratchet and Clank s Xcup Race Car (color- blue with black trim)

Blackfire-  
Razer s Xcup Race Car (color- black with red trim)

Blue Bomber-  
Drift s Xcup Race Car (color- blue with white trim)

Brimstone 1 and 2-  
Grendel bros new Xcup Race Cars (colors- all black)

Heavy XX-  
Geff Jordon s Xcup Race Car (colors- red white with blue trim)

Javelin X - ?  
(color- black with gold trim)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

The stagnate smell of burnt metal combined with the nearly overwhelming scent of flammable liquids, filled the air in Jak s garage and the environment directly out it s opened bay doors. It was a scent that both Ratchet and Jak had become accustomed to. Ratchet spent most of his teen and adult life building or repairing various ships and gadgets, while Jak learnt all of his mechanical skills from his wife Keira. Taking time away from being momma for just a moment while Tess and Talwyn babysat Damas, Keira stood at the top her home s elevated walkway overseeing the slow buy progressing rebuild of Aphelion. In her hand was a hand drawn schematic of Ratchet s beloved ship, a project crafted by herself with help from Clank.

Keira carefully studied the drawing of Aphelion and scolded both her husband and the ship s owner if they varied their work from the plans by even a cm. Her concentration was spot on even with all the loud varied sounds of drills, hammers, and blowtorches echoing only feet below her. But one sound really worked her nerves, the annoying sound of fighting and bickering. Over all the loud sounds occurring at once, two voices one deep and metallic while the other mature but whiney stood over it all.

"I told your ass tin man that the blue wires all go here". Daxter yelled.

"And I told furball that they are used to power the monitor so they all go here." Clank answered back while jerking the wires out of Daxter's hands.

"Just because you spent half your life with Ratchet flying around space in this ship, doesn t mean you have authority over how it s built chrome dome." Daxter yells while running around the floor of the cockpit flapping his arms.

"Just like riding in Jak s passenger seat doesn t give you the right to pose with the racing trophies HE wins?" Clank fires back with a gotcha smirk.

Daxter jumps up to the dashboard and into Clank' s face. "That s hitting below belt doc. How dare you refer to me as a someone who hogs undeserved spotlight. Jak and I are a team and as a team we ride or die TO-GE-THER. He wins I win, I win he wins got that metalmouth."

"Will the two of you just shut the heck up! How can Jak and I concentrate with the two of you bickering like teen girls over a Justin Screamer CD. " A pissed off Ratchet screamed as he bolted on sheet metal to the right wing of his ship.

"He started it." Daxter mumbled as he slowly sunk into the pilot seat with his arms folded like a spoiled brat.

"Just watch and learn Dax." Clank sneered as he finally wired up the monitor.

"Now to attach the red wires to the battery link and Wa-La we have power!" Clank boasted as the interior of Aphelion hummed and buzzed to life.

The ship s dashboard and monitor engaged last with the monitor showing wavy lines and static. With the monitor s touch screen Clank slowly makes adjustments until a clear picture shows.

This is your news Megalopolis MGA TV5 with newsanchors Dan Sandy and Velma Prong. Also with Skid McMarks on sports.

D. Sandy

Good Evening Megalopolis City officers are still baffled by the disappearance of our beloved President Qwark last week. This past Tuesday Secret Service at The White Tower were reportedly ambushed by a gang of so called space pirates who used smoke bombs and electronets to over power the service and then as a witness said kidnap the President.

Witness

Well yeah my girlfriend I were just leaving the um the Mile High Club, you know the sandwich shop cause I m not talking about moment you and your lady do the nasty in the back of a hover ship. But we did that too, um last year I think. Baby you remember that time we took that flight from your parents house and your brother showed me those X rated flicks that got me all squirrelly . Now that was a great flight not like those um other times were .

Reporter

Sir can you please just stick to the situation with our President being in danger.

Witness

O yeah um them space pirate people just shot up the tower and then came running out of the door with Qwark all tied up. I wanted to take a picture with my mePhone but my girlfriend didn t want me to delete the pics of the all the dresses she wanted from the mall, so we just sat there and watched the pirate ship fly away with the President.

V. Prong

In other less important news, no one knows the whereabouts of Megalopolis residents Ratchet and Clank. Their condo in South Megalopolis was found to be on fire by nosey neighbors. No bodies were found in the condo and the starfighter wasn t parked at the residence either. Reporters talked to one of Ratchet' s neighbors Big Al.

Big Al

Clank paid me visit at my store Monday morning to buy some minor ship parts. He and Ratchet were about to leave to take cute lady friend of Ratchet s back home. But I haven't had contact with ether of them since then.

V. Prong

Ratchet is as Lombax standing at 5'7" with a medium muscular toned body and Clank is a silver robot standing at around two and a half feet tall. Any with info on their whereabouts please get in touch with the city police. And now Skid McMarxx with a breaking sports update .

"God I hate the news." Daxter groans as he randomly presses buttons to change the monitor's channel until he lucky finds the right button.

"What are you doing you furry idiot? Change it back! We were on the news!" Clank exclaims as he pushes Daxter from the monitor.

"I ve been on the news too but you don t hear me making a tiff about it, Geesh." Daxter whines as he leaves the cockpit sucking his teeth along the way.

In full concentration Ratchet slowly aims and fires a rivet into one of Aphelion s newly wielded wing panels with a high powered rivet gun.

"Just one more." Ratchet whispers to himself as he lines up for another shot.

"Yo Ratchet your homeboy tripping over here about some stupid news cast!" Daxter blurts as he marches from the Aphelion in a huff causing a concentrating Ratchet to misfire his rivet gun which launches a rivet across the garage missing a non flinching Jak by inches.

"Son of a .! Man Jak how do you put up with Daxter when he's in one of his annoying moods." Ratchet growls as he stares in Daxter' s direction.

"Well I ve known Dax since we were kids and lets just say over time you just get use to someone. Both the good and the bad come with the friendship." Jak answers as he uses a hammer and torch to shape more panels for Aphelion.

"Like your rash and cocky attitude I had deal with when we met." Clank adds as he butts into the conversation while peaking from the cockpit.

"O, I guess being a little know it all doesn t count then huh? " Ratchet responds in his familiar cocky tone.

"While I would love to show you up in a war of words, I have something important to show you on the monitor." Clanks says as he points over his shoulder into the cockpit.

"Hey it s Skid McMarxx so he s a sportscaster now? Cool. " Ratchet says as Clank tunes the monitor back to the news.

"Who s that joker?" Jak asks.

"Skid McMarxx. He s a former hoverboard racer on Planet Rilger and a past member of the Q-force with me and Clank."

"The Q-Force? Sounds like a comic book team. "Jak says with a laugh.

"It may have sounded corny but we meant business. Our team saved the Galaxy from a psycho called Dr. Nefarious a few years ago. There was President Qwark our so-called leader, Skids, Me and Clank of coarse, Big Al, Helga and Sasha." Ratchet explains with a slight grin after mentioning the last name.

"So who s this Sasha girl? The name sounds sexy." Daxter asks as he seemly appears out of nowhere.

"Sexy is a understatement! That black and chocolate brown fur, those curvy hips, and that rear O man! " Ratchet explains as he stares with a smile.

"Wow, Did you hit that?" Daxter asks with a devilish grin.

"Um No, unlike you Dax i'm perfect gentleman ." Ratchet boasts.

"In other words you struck out." Daxter responds with the same devilish grin.

"Just that one time. " Ratchet sighs.

"Is it really proper to be talking about the Prime Minister like this Ratchet?" Clank questions.

"Just a bit of reminiscing buddy. " Ratchet responds.

"But you conveniently left out Angela. " Clank informed Ratchet.

"Who s this Angela? " Jak asks.

"Just a old friend of ours right Ratchet? " Clank asks Ratchet who is mouthing for him to stop the story before he begins.

"Ratchet had a major crush on her but couldn t find the words to tell her. He even invited her to our apartment but was too nervous to make a move." Clank continued.

"Ratchet buddy that 's weak." Daxter says shaking hid head in disappointment.

"If you weren 't my best friend I' d kill you right now Clank." Ratchet thinks to himself with a frown.

"So Clank what did you need to show me on the news bro?" Ratchet asked trying change the conversation.

"Ha, Now he wants to watch the news." Jak says with a smile as he gets in on the roast of Ratchet's love life.

"All jokes aside the news in Megalopolis just showed two stories, One was about us being missing." Clank informed Ratchet.

"That' s good at least someone knows we re missing." Ratchet responds.

"Not really cause our condo was burnt to the ground since we left!. Clank sighed.

"What the freak! You mean all our stuffs gone." Ratchet blurted in a outrage.

"Not only that but President Qwark was kidnapped on the same day by some space pirates." Clank added.

"Space Pirates? Darkwater! " A enraged Ratchet murmurs to himself.

"Damn I need to go talk to Talwyn." Ratchet says as he leaves the Garage and heads inside to find Talwyn.

"Can someone please tell me and Jak what the hell is going on?" Daxter asks.

"Men." Keira thinks to herself as she continues to study the plans for Aphelion's rebuild.


End file.
